


[On Hiatus]  Operation Boot Camp

by LadyPJMoon



Category: EXO (Band), bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: B2B, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, ihatemyselfformakingyoongimean, ipromisetomakeituptoyouyoongi_imsorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: After receiving confidential information concerning the declining mental health state of two BTS members, the Army President voices her concerns to the CEO of Big Hit Entertainment who politely tells her to, "Shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamn business."Armed with good intentions and a hand-selected team of family, friends and a well-known South Korean mental health professional, the Army President formulates an elaborate plan to kidnap the members.  It’s a huge gamble going up against a major corporation especially when they can guarantee a life-time jail sentence for kidnapping, but she’s willing to pay the price if it will save the boys’ lives, besides the authorities have to find them first.





	1. Secrets...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taekook_OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taekook_OTP).



> A/N & Warnings:  
> This is a love story based on a relationship between two friends. If you don't believe that love should be shared between two consenting male adults then don't read this story because it will only upset your delicate sensibilities and any stupid remarks you make will be deleted...just sayin'. 
> 
> Also, this narrative is my brain baby. It doesn't contain much fact-based content other than the Korean Idol names, their approximate ages and brief inferences that they sing, dance and like to hit the gym. If you don't know who they are, please Google them, I'm sure they'd like that ^_^
> 
> Now, please be advised there has been no malice on my part when referring to either Big Hit or S.M. Entertainment companies. I'm sure they are both honorable institutions, but there simply needed to be a villain lurking in the shadows and the "big-bad corporation" aspect was just too feasible to pass up.
> 
> Thank you for your time and comments,  
> Happy Reading!!! ^_^ PJ

I Believe In Love_Barlow Girl 

**Jungkook's POV**

A stunned Jungkook stands in the middle of his shared bedroom, not willing to risk eye contact with an irate Yoongi who is pacing back and forth yelling at the younger man, "How many times do I have to tell you this? Are you that dense that I need to continually repeat myself?"

Jungkook doesn't trust himself to hold back his tears—he remains frozen, staring at Yoongi's suitcase, clamping down harder on the inside of his cheek, refusing to allow the saline droplets to escape...he can feel the bitter metallic liquid pool around his gums and leech down his throat making his stomach clench.

"God Damnit Jungkook, answer me!"

"Ya know what? No, never mind—it doesn't matter...be a fucking moron, but I'm telling you this for the last time, you touch me off stage or in public again and I'll make sure you regret it! I'm not your goddamn daddy or your fucking babysitter so keep your filthy dick-beaters off of me."

Yoongi leaves the room slamming the door behind him as Jungkook crumbles to the floor in a flood of tears gasping for air—he was holding his breath again...

The company expected fan service from the couples and the CEO had mentioned their personal lack of involvement twice this month so Jungkook tried to push Yoongi into it again today without success. Jungkook cringes internally, "The Pabo's gonna get both of us fired at this rate."

Yoongi lost his father three months ago to a freak construction site accident which sparked a series of financial problems and family obligations that he wasn't ready to deal with at his young age. On top of that, he was ripped away from his longtime boyfriend, Jimin, and given the youngest member (maknae) of the group to watch over.

Jungkook understood all this and he tried not to blame his hyung (older male), everything had been thrust upon him, "Hell, that mélange could turn anyone into a total dick, right?"

"Christ, when did my life turn into an absolute pile of shit?"

But he already knew the answer—eight months ago—the last time he was allowed to be with his beautiful Taehyung and with that one, simple thought he was reduced to another wave of uncontrollable sobbing.

God he missed the older boy so much he didn't think his heart would ever recover—he'd never been more lost or alone and the past few months had become a living hell...he just wanted to be back in Taehyung's arms, where he felt safe and loved.

Jungkook would gladly have given his soul to the devil in exchange for never having to cry again, or show weakness, but unfortunately that offer didn't seem to be lurking in the shadows.

"I need to grow up—accept my life for what it is and not what I want it to be—I have to get through the next 4 months...even if it kills me."

It seems like days before Jungkook was able to salvage his remaining dignity and drag himself up off the floor. He glances at the clock on the nightstand—3 am, "Great, I cried myself to sleep again...why do I have to be so fucking pathetic?"

His gaze shifts to Yoongi's bed— _he didn't sleep here last night_ —of course the man's lodging accommodations were of little concern to Jungkook...he just couldn't bring himself to give a shit anymore.

Jungkook walks to the wall flipping on the light switch. He still has to pack, take a shower and be at the airport by 5 am for check-in, "Sleep will have to wait...maybe when I'm on the plane."

 

* * *

 

[Lithium_Evanescence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95Im4jkdtSE&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT&index=2)

 

** Taehyung's POV  **

Taehyung lays in his bed staring at the silvery moonbeams dancing across the walls of the darkened room. He releases an audible sigh then glances at the clock— _3 am, shocker_ —he hasn't been able to sleep past this time since he was paired up with Jin.

And it wasn't just his sleep that's been disrupted either, he constantly fights off an internal cringe and an eye roll with every word or touch from the older man.

They were so different and it's become almost impossible for Taehyung to even talk to Jin because he acts more like a judgmental mother than a friend and it's getting on Tae's last nerve.

Hell, if it was up to him, Tae would be sleeping in his own bed right now, but Jin can't sleep alone—he needs to be touching someone and currently that someone was him, "Thanks Namjoon..."

Tae stretches his arm out toward the nightstand, with a groan, trying to disable the alarm before it sounds, but Jin is sprawled across his chest and he can't quite reach the damn thing—he lets another sigh escape giving up.

Once the damn thing goes off, Jin will give him an ear full—the older boy hates blaring alarms, sunlight and anything else that has to do with mornings or waking up.

Tae's thoughts drift to last year—and a smile spreads across his beautiful face—he remembers his mornings with Jungkook...they both loved to wake up before the others, make breakfast and then sneak back to bed unnoticed just so they didn't have to clean up their dishes.

A deep sadness settles over Taehyung as he recalls the late night conversations, the laughter and the bone-deep happiness he'd always felt when they were together—the maknae stole his heart from the very beginning of their relationship—but he was too young to realize how Tae felt...that was three years ago.

In the pre-dawn hours, when Tae is alone with his thoughts, he can still feel the boy's velvety touch against his bare skin as they cuddled together in sleep. Tae aches, once again, to press his lips against Jungkook's neck in a not-so-innocent sign of affection making the younger blush three shades of scarlet.

They'd never been intimate because Jungkook had only been seventeen when they were a couple and the younger was unsure of his sexual orientation, but now he's on the verge of nineteen, very gay and Taehyung found it increasingly difficult to suppress his physical desires around the youngest member of the group, so he kept a healthy distance from him even though it made his heart ache every day.

Tae's feelings for Jungkook were significantly deeper and intensely needy due to the 8-month separation and lately, he's become overly sensitive to the boy's scent. What made things even harder for Tae was knowing it wasn't possible to hide behind the maknae's age or sexual preference anymore.

In the end however, Tae's real problem stemmed from his lack of self-esteem, he never saw himself as _good enough_ to be with someone as lovely and pure as Jungkook—an assumption Tae made without ever consulting Jungkook.

So baring a missive sent from Heaven, signed by Christ himself, Tae denies his heart the only person he's ever loved— _Jeon Jung Kook_ —and with that thought he rolls Jin onto his back and gets up to take a cold shower before the others wake up.

* * *

 

[Hemorrhage_Fuel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KwJZT6lOJc&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT&index=3)

 

**Jungkook's POV **

Jungkook murmurs a silent prayer that Yoongi will grab his bags while he's in the shower— _another altercation with the man, this soon, would be unbearable_ —especially since they were about to spend the next 30 days together.

After his shower Jungkook returns to his room— _Yoongi's bags are still here_ , "So much for prayers."

He releases a heavy sigh then heads to his closet to find a comfortable outfit to wear on the airplane.

Kookie doesn't feel like putting makeup on but he trudges through the process anyway then applies some gel to his wet hair for a loose, soft style that frames his dark chocolate eyes.

After that he quickly packs his bags and grabs a jacket heading toward the living room where he plops himself on the sofa near the front door waiting on the others.

This trip is a working vacation straight from hell and Jungkook isn't exactly excited about it. Each couple will be alone in a cabin and after last night, he's pretty sure by month's end Yoongi will either slit his throat or push him off the nearest cliff.

Kookie sighs, "At least the mental abuse will cease..."

Jungkook lets the words roll of his tongue— _saying them out loud makes it real, "_ Trapped in a remote cabin somewhere high in the mountains."

His stomach clenches as he squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose wrestling with the nausea they conjure.

** Taehyung's POV  **

Taehyung notices light spilling from underneath Jungkook's closed door as he makes his way back down the dimly lit hallway to his room from the shower, just as the maknae's door cracks open.

Tae is able to duck through his bedroom door before the younger man sees him—he feels his heart slam against his chest as a groan slips from his lips...he quickly latches the door behind him.

Reigning in his sadness he decides to focus all his energy into dragging Jin's ass out of bed so he won't be grumpy on the plane— _as if that is even a remote possibility_ —hyung only wanted up early so he could make himself presentable for Namjoon, "Whatever the fuck that means..."

It took Taehyung quite a while to get Jin up and functioning on his own, so by the time he wandered toward the living room, Jungkook was already there, sitting on the couch playing with his phone.

Since Taehyung didn't have anywhere else to go he stood in the doorway observing Jungkook a moment—the young boy had his eyes closed, pinching his nose and mouthing something that Tae couldn't quite make out, "Something...will cease."

Taehyung left his bags in the hallway and walked over to sit down next to the maknae, giving him a cheery good morning—he was totally ignored—not even a fuck you.

A few seconds later, Jimin skips into the living room yelling loudly about permission to fetch Yoongi's bags from their room—the maknae looks up, removes one of the earbuds, then nods at the older boy then returns his attention to his phone.

Tae was crushed, he loved the younger boy and his coldness toward him stole the breath from his lungs.

Taehyung felt his heart splinter wondering what exactly he'd done to deserve _no_ reaction from his dongsaeng (younger male), even though he has his music on— _can't you still feel me_ , "Jungkook?"

The older boy is on the verge of tears, when Jungkook hears his name being whispered.

A startled Jungkook snaps his head to the right as his eyes lock with Taehyung's. Jungkook begins to chew his bottom lip, "O-oh, Taehyung! A-ah...g-good morning."

Fumbling with his earbud he drops it just at the doorbell rings and he bolts from the couch to answer it.

 

* * *

 

[Just Give Me A Reason_Pink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT&index=4)

 

** Jungkook's POV  **

  
Jungkook looks up, shocked to see Taehyung sitting beside him as he immediately notices Tae's sad eyes, glistening in the dim light—as he mumbles a proper greeting to his hyung and fidgets with his earpiece.

He returns his focus to his cell phone trying hard not to read anything into what he just saw, but Kookie's heart does feel the unshed tears— _as if it has that right,_ "Fuck me, how can I feel so much emotion after 8 months...it's not normal, what the fuck is wrong with me?”

Jungkook's hand moves to rest against his chest willing away the persistent ache. He closes his eyes keeping the tears at bay— _shit, why am I so emotional lately.._.

Kookie's failing miserably at restraining the building sobs—and just as they reach the tip of his tongue, begging for release, the doorbell sounds.

The younger jumps up from the couch, like his hair is on fire—it's the driver letting them know he's waiting in the parking lot.

Kookie thanks the elderly man and closes the door—turning around he bumps into Taehyung who proceeds to close the small distance between them pressing him against the closed door, "Are you well?"

Jungkook can't think with Taehyung this close, it's been too long and his hormones are all over the place, "Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine..."

Tae lowers his head toward Kookie's neck but stops short saying, "You smell delicious Jung-ah."

Kookie can't breathe, "I-I should l-let the others know our r-ride is h-here..."

Tae tries to pull away but Jungkook's fingers have his shirt in a death grip. The older boy lifts his gaze in question as he notices Kookie's darkened orbs—are you expecting _a kiss Jung-ah?_

Kookie's heart is pounding inside his chest—he can't think straight and his body isn't cooperating.

Jungkook can't release his vise-like hold on Tae's shirt and he can feel himself tugging the older boy closer— _God, I can't stop_ —and then he feels the sting of tears.

Taehyung cups Jungkook's cheek and brushes away the stray tear with the pad of his thumb, never breaking eye contact—Kookie freezes—another tear falls.

Tae leans forward placing his lips against the wet spot and then licks away the salty drop, drawing a soft moan from the younger boy.

As Taehyung pulls back, eyes locking with Jungkook's heated gaze— _is that desire my Jung-ah_?

Before Tae has a chance to kiss Jungkook senseless, someone clears their throat behind them, "Is the driver here?"

Taehyung never turns around, he just blinks hard trying to gain control over his hijacked body, which is proving to be a decent challenge, as Jungkook gives him a gentle push backward, wiping at his face he answers with a thick voice, "Y-yes hyung, h-he's out f-front."

You could hear the smile in Jin's tone as he replies, "You two leave first; I'll get everyone else together."

Jungkook let out a frustrated sigh as his cheeks flush a bright pink, "Y-yes Jin-hyung, t-thank you."

 

** Taehyung's POV**

 

Taehyung began to think he’d been too focused on staying away from Jungkook these past months. And being with him this morning, seeing how he flips his emotions on and off like a light switch...that bothered the holy fuck out of him.

In the last 20 minutes he'd been slapped in the face with the maknae's dual charms—ice queen and hot boy—but what disgusted Tae more was the fact **he** hadn't even noticed this change until today.

The driver waited for the boys to file down the stairs and then helps stow their luggage.

Jungkook clutches his backpack to his chest, like a life preserver, as he boards the bus and collapses in the aisle seat midway back on the right.

Taehyung moves to the very back of the bus, same side as Jungkook, so he can contemplate the younger boy during the ride.

When everyone is finally onboard, the driver heads toward the airport and no one utters a sound until they're dropped in front of the terminal.

Once inside they're met by Manager Cho who hands out the boarding passes, "I'll see you at the gate, boys."

After checking their bags they make their way through security and locate the gate finding a seat to wait quietly for the plane.

Taehyung lags behind the others, making it a point to observe Jungkook along the way. He begins to notice how the other members ignore him—no one sits near Kookie or attempts to speak to him.

Jungkook is alone and Tae can feel the pain he's holding inside. He can now see it outwardly—in the way he holds himself in public... _he's afraid_.

Tae becomes increasingly alarmed with the fact that something is seriously amiss in Jungkook's life. But he's angry with himself and the others— _what happened and how long has this been going on?_

When the announcement came to board the aircraft, Jungkook grabs his bag and walks to the counter as Taehyung follows behind— _I will be your shadow until I figure out what the hell is going on_.

Once they board the plane, Tae watches Jungkook make a beeline to his seat and stops as his eyes scan the passengers until he finds Yoongi— _sitting with Jin on the left_ —Kookie then collapses in his aisle seat with his eyes closed, hugging his backpack.

Taehyung's chest squeezes as he watches the shadows cross Jungkook's lovely face. He looks at his ticket frowning—shit, his seat is a one row back, center—he makes his way to it muttering, "It's gonna be a long fucking month."

* * *

 

To Be Continued 

 

 


	2. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background mostly; where they're going & why they're there and a special guest appearance by Kangin, from Super Junior!

 

 

** [Stand My Ground_Within Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sCkAvh50Vs&index=5&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT) **

 

** Taehyung's POV **

 

The meetings seemed to drag on forever because the managers and photographers interviewed all seven band members individually instead of as a group and it wasn't until the very end they provided the rules of engagement for the camp.

The bottom line to this month-long project was to concentrate on  _the couple_  and not the individual. By the end of the orientation Tae was referring to the resort as Couples Boot Camp because after listening to all the facilitators he was pretty sure that's exactly where he was.

Tae thought the camp was a fantastic idea and he found himself a little excited to learn some relationship skills— _hell, who didn't need them, right?_

The program was explained in detail and seemed simple enough, each individual needed to connect on a human level with the other person, and to the resort staff this translated to minimal interference from the outside world— _not too hard to accomplish being this far up in the mountains—hell he could barely breathe let alone locate a signal for his cell phone to punch out a text or twitter update._

The goal was to keep each couple deeply embedded and wholly committed to each other throughout the month and while some precautions had been taken—such as no TV, cell phone or internet use at the cabins—they also weren't allowed to enter drinking or gambling establishments... _no alcohol and alone with Jin for 30 days_ , "Why is God testing me?"

So every day would revolve around basic human interactions such as verbal communication, physical exercise and meals.

Their schedules had also been tailored so they wouldn't have contact with anyone else in the group, managers or company executives until the last day of camp.

In the end, they had a place to live, photo shoots three times a week, one sports activity, one pre-planned date night and one free night per week along with meal preparations for the next four weeks, "Sounds more like a vacation."

The date nights required approval, one week in advance, from a list of authorized venues, events and activities which seemed acceptable—my problem would be getting Jin off his ass to do anything other than cry about what Namjoon and Hopi were doing, "Fuck my life."

Couples had been assigned a personal driver that they could use to get them to and from their scheduled activities and any grocery or shopping needs. However, they were highly encouraged to search the cabin before buying any items—everything had been stocked thoroughly prior to their arrival, down to Kleenex, KY and condoms.

The last thing they did was to review a few methods of effective communication and were led through two listening exercises with two strangers—a series of about 100 different questions, in total—the psychologist said this would assist them in fostering a healthy relationship.

 _Of course I didn't bother telling the doctor I had absolutely no intention of asking Jin if he preferred rough or romantic foreplay prior to sexual intercourse—because honestly I might as well ask my own mother that question,_ "Jesus fucking Christ, I think I just threw up in my mouth..."

 

* * *

 

 

** [Sign of Affection_Paul Cardall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HSYywh2leY&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT&index=6) **

 

** Taehyung's POV **

 

Tae was the very last member to leave the lodge; he'd spent longer with Manager Cho because he wasn't ready to let the man walk out of his life. Cho Moon In had been the first adult that Tae had ever felt comfortable talking to, and it's horrible to say, but he loved this one man more than his biological father.

Manager Cho was the first person to know Tae was gay—long before his parents or the other members, Jungkook was the second.  Upon hearing the news, Cho had pulled him into a bear hug, "Thank you for having such blind faith and trust in this crusty old man, Taehyung!"

Cho had never pushed Tae away, treated him differently or judged him in any way, in fact, the man had informed Tae just how honored he was to keep such a personal secret for him.

He even went on to say, "One day in the future, I promise to repay your faith in me. Maybe I will leave you with a secret of my own—one that's meant only for you and the one you love."

Tae had blushed hard at that knowing the reason he told Manager Cho he was gay was because he'd finally accepted his feelings for Jungkook although he'd never had the guts to confess his feelings to the younger boy.

He didn't understand what Manager Cho meant at that time, but Tae never forgot his promise and right now it made him extremely sad to know he may never find out the true meaning behind Cho’s words.

Taehyung hugged his friend, possibly for the last time, and he cried for a long time before he was able to release his vice-like hold on the older man.

But before Manager Cho frees the boy, he whispers, "Taehyung, I need you to take care of Jungkook. He's in a very fragile place right now and he desperately needs a friend."

Tae pulls away to look at Cho, "I know something's wrong...what is it, what happened?!"

Cho sighs, "I can't tell you the details Tae because first, it's not my place and second, I don't know them all. Give him time, let him come to trust you again. I know he wants to tell you, but right now he's just too vulnerable. He hasn't had the time to sort through any of his emotions because of Yoongi's family problems."

Tae's eyes begin to tear, "Appa, if I don't know what the problem is then how can I help him?"

Cho grabs Tae by the shoulders, "I know it's been a few months but believe me when I tell you this—you understand him better than anyone else...and way more than you think you do. You were the only one of the boys who made a genuine effort to know him and that bond is still there—it was never severed by either of you—and it's only been blocked by the company because of the new couples. Trust your heart Taehyung, your love for Jungkook may be the only thing left in this world that can save him."

Tae begins to cry, "Father, I can't even help myself!"

Cho pulls Taehyung close, "I know you're afraid Taehyung, but Jungkook is terrified. He is truly alone in this world, through no fault of his own, and there's no one else he will ever trust with this truth. You need to be strong for him—you can do this..."

Tae cries, "Appa! I'm not a great man!"

Cho rubs circles on the boy's back, "Taehyung, Heaven's Angels have never enlisted the aid of a great man to save a life—only the soul of a humble man can awaken a true miracle..."

Tae argues, "I shouldn't be trusted with this..."

But Cho continues to speak calmly, "The Company wouldn't allow Jungkook to see a doctor—they refused to interfere—so I pulled some strings and brought you all here. The company believes this is a promotional segment...but the real reason is because my best friend's son, Kim Park Dae, is a Doctor of Psychology at the university and he's going to observe Jungkook and has agreed to help  _you_  lead Jungkook through this process."

Tae raises his head, "Isn't that the Doctor who gave the lecture?"

Cho smiles, "Yes, the same. Which is why Jungkook was taken to his cabin without completing the final interview...he refused treatment so he can't know about this if it's to work."

Tae blubbers, "B-but w-what if I f-fail him?"

Cho pulls the boy up to look at him, "Taehyung— _you love him_ —you've loved him for years! I'd even hoped that one day, the two of y-you..."

Cho clears his throat before continuing, "Tae...Jungkook experienced a traumatic event—something he wasn't prepared to see and wasn't physically able to stop."

Tae stops to think, "Christmas vacation—you said he was in an accident!"

Cho's eyes drop as he exhales, "No dear boy, those were the company's words; it's how they dealt with the media frenzy when he didn't return for months."

Cho looks Taehyung in the eyes, "Jungkook is consumed by guilt because he couldn't stop what he saw. He tried but it put him in the hospital—he required emergency surgery...he almost died."

The older man sighs, "Jungkook has been in denial since he awoke from his coma. He refused to talk about the circumstances surrounding the incident, which is why the company denied my request to enroll him into an inpatient treatment facility."

Tae becomes angry, "You should have told me!"

Cho pulls the boy into his arms, "I couldn't, I shouldn't even be telling you this much. Taehyung, his memories are ravaging his mind—he's hurting and embarrassed which is why he's withdrawn and become hyper emotional...he's losing control."

Tae sobs, "Appa, he's my best friend!"

Cho cries with him, "I know which is why you are our best hope to reach him. The doctor can't help someone who refuses treatment unless his guardians place him into the treatment; which his parents won't do. Parkdae says if these symptoms aren't dealt with soon the next logical step for Jungkook is self-harm or worse, he may seek a more permanent solution to his pain...Taehyung, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Taehyung looks up at his manager with wide eyes, "Y-yes, I u-understand..."

 

* * *

 

  

** [NaNa's Theme_City Hunter OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xtb7jJiHGoY&index=7&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT) **

 

** Manager Cho's POV **

 

Cho gives Tae a sad smile, "You know what's at stake, but I'm overly confident that you cannot fail...do you know why?"

Tae shakes his head as hot tears stream down his face, "No Appa, I don't..."

Cho places his hands on Tae's face making the boy look up at him, "My beautiful boy, I have watched you grow into a kind and generous young man...an unexpected miracle for a bachelor such as myself.  I've enjoyed witnessing your inner strength and infinite capacity for love. The way you care for others and support those around you takes my breath away. I've never come across anyone else in this life, who loves people as _fiercely_  as you do. While most of us are content to feel only with our hearts or bodies, you use your entire being—heart, mind, body and soul— _unable_  to love any other way. You are utterly and completely devoted to Jungkook and will be for your whole life.  But Taehyung, this love is in danger and you need to fight for it...fight for him!"

Tae is overwhelmed with emotion and can only shake his head no, as he tries to wipe away the continual stream of saline and snot running down his face without success.

Cho strangles back a sob, "Your love is a precious gift from Heaven and it will never fail you!"

Tae sees the burning hope within his adopted father's eyes and he knows he doesn't have a choice, he needs to save his best friend, "Father, I promise!"

Tears fall from Cho's eyes, "You've always amazed me Taehyung! You've been a source of pride and joy for many years—a true son to a man who never married—and I am only sorry that I don't have the fancy words to tell you how much I truly love you, and that I thank you, for trusting in this foolish and crazy old man."

Tae pulls his friend closer as they both weep, "I love you too, Appa!"

 

* * *

 

 

** [Ride to Midnight_David Arkenstone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IclQ3QO7g_Q&index=8&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT) **

 

** Taehyung's POV **

 

After two hours with Manager Cho, Tae was still a blubbering mess and felt like hammered dog shit. This had to be one of the worst emotionally taxing days he'd experienced in his 22 years and yet it wasn't over...he still had to face the cabin and Jin, "Fuck me!"

Taehyung's driver, Kangin, sought him out for the 30 minute drive up the mountain to his cabin after the meeting with Manager Cho.

Taehyung was more than ready to crash but he couldn't seem to relax. He felt like he was entering into a marriage against his will and he dreaded it to the point of tears. He couldn't stop thinking about Jin—he didn't want to enter this commitment with him—hell, right now he wasn't even sure he liked the man. And, for the love of all things holy, he did not want to be trapped inside a cabin with him for the next 30 days.

_And how the hell am I supposed to help Jungkook with Jin around?_

Tae's head lolled back against the van's seat as he lets out a loud frustrated growl, "Anyone but Omma Jin, for fuck's sake!"

Kangin looks over at the younger man, "Taehyung, are you well?"

Taehyung frowned, "My apologies Kangin. It's late, I'm tired and I'm not looking forward to another lecture from Jin tonight."

Kangin purses his lips, "You know Taehyung...life can be like this old mountain road, full of twists and turns. Our reality sometimes leads us to a certain perception, makes us believe it, but in the end we discover it was just a lie that we were told...not the truth at all."

Tae frowns, "Maybe that matters to someone who actually gets to make their own choices—I don't own that particular luxury—it seems I gave it up, along with my soul, after I signed the contract with Big Hit."

Kangin chuckles, "True enough, but I also feel that fate has allies—real-life angels—trying to adjust or mitigate imposed delays, detours and bad choices of those who manipulate others...at least I like to think that way."

Tae gives him a half-hearted smile, "It's a nice dream Kangin, I just don't think my reality is open to divine intervention...the company would frown at the lack of payment."

Kangin laughs so hard Tae decides to join him. Afterward, Tae couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled in spite of his dread—maybe that's what he needed—a good laugh...a small shot of hope.

When they finally arrive, Kangin helps carry his bags to the front porch. He returns to the van to grab two more bags and returns with food he confiscated from the lodge and hands them to Taehyung, "The head cook asked that I deliver this box directly to Jungkook, she says he's much too thin, but I think it's safe with you."

The members have been handed many gifts from fans to be delivered to one another over the years that Taehyung doesn't even blink an eye at the request, "I'll make sure he gets it, please pass on his appreciation."

Kangin chuckles, "I will but I don't think this is a one-time deal—you don't know the cook like I do—my guess is she's already planned a special 30-day menu for the maknae."

Tae smiles, "Good, she's right, he's way too thin and he keeps working out."

Kangin tips his head as he smirks, "You're still close then...even being with Jin?"

Tae sighs, "I not  _with_  Jin—it's complicated...and I-I just miss Jungkook."

Kangin smiles, "Then my sister was right, the woman has a damn gift."

Taehyung's confused, "I don't understand."

Kangin clucks his tongue, "I'll save that story for another time, it's late and I'm keeping you up. Now, don't forget, your first photo shoot is scheduled for tomorrow evening—I'll arrive by 6 pm and take you both back down to the main lodge for makeup and wardrobe. Once the shoot is completed I'll bring you both home. On these late night sessions I can either pick up take out, which you pay for or you can order from the lodge's kitchen, which your company has already paid for."

Kangin turns to leave then remembers one more thing, "Oh, Taehyung...don't forget about the date night. I need to know where you two want to go so I can get it approved—the sooner the better."

Tae mumbles under his breath, "Jin won't leave the cabin, but I'll remind him."

Kangin laughs, "I think you'll be extremely surprised by how quickly things change around here. It makes me want to stick around just to see the look on your face, but then that would be extremely awkward..."

Tae doesn't know what to say to that because he doesn't have a clue what Kangin just said, nothing made sense so he just smiles, "Have a good night Kangin. See you tomorrow."

Kangin slaps him on the back, "Happy early Christmas Taehyung...please enjoy it."

Taehyung is more confused than ever with that statement but laughs and shakes his head, "Damn you're strange, hyung."

Kangin gives him a wink before he hops down the stairs, "Yeah, well I'm willing to bet you're my best friend come tomorrow!"

Tae shakes his head, waves good night then drags his bags into the house, places Jungkook's food in the fridge and then goes in search of the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 


	3. Taehyung's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally discovers what's behind Kangin's cryptic words, Jungkook takes a hit to the head and now wonders if Tae has feelings for him...

 

** [Secret Door_Evanescence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB_XyLaY8y4&index=9&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT) **

 

** Taehyung’s POV **

 

Taehyung feels exhaustion pulling at him as he places the food in the fridge and decides to skip dinner.

He’s been up since 3am, had to be at the airport by 5am for a 3-hour flight with another 4 hours on a damn bus—driving at a snail’s pace—into the mountains to reach their destination only to get a 2 hour break for lunch then straight into 8 hours of grueling lectures and meetings before being released.

_It’s only 1130pm but my brain just wants to shut down..._

 

Taehyung closes the refrigerator door as his thoughts drift back to Manager Cho’s announcement and his eyes flood with tears, “When we return to Seoul I’ll be handing my duties over to your new manager.”

_And what about Jungkook?  Truly, this day couldn’t have sucked more...why does life need to be a constant struggle?_

 

Tae drags his bags toward the only sign of life in the cabin, the light bleeding from the door down the hall.

He finds the bedroom door ajar and the small desk lamp casting a soft glow across the large space.

Tae can see well enough so doesn’t bother to turn on the overhead light.

Entering the room he notices the king-sized bed—ridiculously huge—and he can’t wait to crawl between the sheets.

Turning to his left he notices Jin asleep on the couch with his arm stretched across his face, “Well that’s fairly odd...but not any stranger than the boy himself, I guess.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes and glances around the room looking for a place to drop his bags until tomorrow because he has absolutely no intention of unpacking. 

He walks over to the nearest closet, slides the first door open and sees two bags with the initials, JJK on them, “Humph...” something just doesn’t seem right about this image but he’s too tired to figure it out.

Tae walks to the second closet and pushes the door to the left, it’s empty so he sets his suitcase down, grabs some items for his shower then quietly glides the door shut.

He makes his way across the bedroom to the adjoining master bath, near the couch, but as Tae passes by the sleeping man, he rolls onto his side and his arm falls away from his face.

Taehyung freezes in mid-stride as the items in his hands slip to the floor and he inches closer to the sleeping boy, not believing his eyes, “What the actual fuck?!”

Tae’s jaw snaps shut as he pulls his gaze from the beautiful bunny scanning the room for a possible hidden camera.

Not seeing anything unusual he pivots on his heel and exits the room in a slight panic, racing down the hallway, “I feel like I just stepped into the Goddamn Twilight Zone—where the hell is Jin—and why the fuck is Jungkook asleep in our bedroom?”

Tae checks the other rooms as he calls for Jin—trying not to wake the sleeping boy—but without any reply.

Taehyung goes outside on the deck off the kitchen, but Jin is nowhere to be found, “What the holy hell is going on around here?”

And then, standing there with the darkness pressing down around him, Kangin’s words drift across Taehyung’s consciousness and this time they actually make sense as the realization steals the breath from his lungs...

_"I think you'll be extremely surprised by how quickly things change around here..._

_The head cook ask me to deliver this box directly to Jungkook...Happy early Christmas Taehyung..._

_I'm willing to bet you're m’y best friend come tomorrow!"_

 

“OH! MY! GOD!  He **fucking** knew!”

 

* * *

 

 

** [Incomplete_Backstreet Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCzqv0Z5Gjo&index=10&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT) **

 

** Taehyung’s POV **

 

Taehyung returns to the bedroom stopping in front of the sofa to observe the younger boy, hair still damp from a shower, as Tae picks up the faint scent of warm vanilla sugar.

_God I’ve missed that smell..._

 

He observes the steady rise and fall of the maknae’s chest—it’s been eight months since he’s witnessed Kookie sleeping peacefully—his heart squeezes forcing a small gasp from his lips, “Argh, I forgot...”

_I can’t touch or kiss you...keep you safe...make you happy...and it still hurts..._

 

Taehyung blinks hard, he’s too emotionally fried right now to think about any of this shit so he grabs his clothes off the floor and walks into the bathroom.

Tae’s thoughts wander to the sleeping boy while he’s in the shower...

_Why would Jungkook sleep on the couch instead of the bed?  Did he know the couples were swapped?_

 

And then it dawns on him, “Nope, one bed...”

_There’s no way Yoongi would share his bed with anyone other than his boyfriend,_

_Jimin—Kookie knew that—so he didn’t know of the switch either._

 

Tae wished he’d had that problem with Jin but unfortunately, he’d been forced to sleep with the older man for the past eight months and it was sucking the life out of him.

He returns to the bedroom in his boxers, walks over to the bed and pulls the covers down on his side then sits on the edge of the mattress watching Kookie sleeping from across.

Taehyung debates if he should relocate Jungkook to the bed—it’s certainly more comfortable and plenty large enough to accommodate both of them.

He struggles with the decision—trying to keep his internal desires in check—but eventually decides to just do it and ask for forgiveness later.

Taehyung walks to the other side of the bed, pulls back the bedding and then returns to the couch.

As Tae gazes down at Jungkook he’s never been more aware of the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach but he pushes it aside as he gently slips his arms under the younger male and lifts the boy up settling him against his bare chest.

Taehyung starts back toward the bed but stops briefly when Jungkook nuzzles into his neck letting out a throaty moan.

The little sound vibrates through Taehyung’s body causing a shiver to snake down his spine and he expels a shaky breath before continuing.

Reaching the bed, Taehyung places a knee on the mattress then crawls over a little before laying Jungkook on the satin sheets.

Looking down at the beautiful bunny, Taehyung realizes how damn close he is to losing control and tries once again to reign in his hormones, “Fuck, if I’m on the edge now where the hell will I be after 30 days alone with him?!”

Breaking away from his inner thoughts, Tae notices Jungkook’s wearing a T-shirt with his boxers.

When they were a couple, the younger male never used to sleep in one so Taehyung decides to remove it...for comfort’s sake, of course.

Taehyung sits down on the bed reaches for the boy’s wrists and gently pulls him forward to lean against his torso, peels off the shirt and tosses it to the floor.

When he’s done, Taehyung reclines the sleeping boy onto his pillow, pulls up the blanket and returns to his side of the bed after turning out the light.

 

* * *

 

 

** [Don't Let Me Go_Echos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9vGM0s0m1s&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjVQTOL-kWBU7I3UcKFhq8Lw&index=168) **

 

** Taehyung’s POV **

 

Tae doesn’t bother setting the alarm, knowing his stomach will have him up long before the 6pm photo shoot, so he lays in the dark staring at the ceiling.

It’s not long before Taehyung’s gaze returns to the boy next to him. 

He watches the moonlight dance across the younger’s well-defined muscles and before he can think better of it, Tae inches closer to him.

Taehyung’s body physically aches to hold the younger male in his arms again, so he carefully tucks Jungkook against his chest causing the younger to snuggle closer, expelling another sigh.

Kookie’s warm breath drifts across the older boy’s face as his fingers drift upward threading through Tae’s damp hair.

The unconscious action tug mercilessly at Taehyung’s heart and within seconds, Tae dips his head to place a kiss on Jungkook’s neck, “I miss you so much, Jung-ah...”

Kookie automatically stretches out his neck for Tae as Jungkook’s hand absently slips down Tae’s back pulling the older boy closer.

Tae can hardly breathe—he needs this, needs Jungkook’s touch—he nudges the boy onto his back and continues to leave a trail of nips and kisses across the younger’s velvety flesh.

A half-asleep Jungkook breathes out, “straw—berry...” as one hand drops down to grip Tae’s ass. 

Taehyung gasps puffing air against Kookie’s mouth and the younger captures Tae’s lips in a sloppy kiss, “An—gel...”

Jungkook keeps pulling him in deeper and Tae can’t stop tasting or touching him...

Taehyung’s right hand skims down Kookie’s thigh then slips over his swollen cock, “Christ Jung-ah—so ready...”

The sleeping Jungkook feels the lovely warmth spreading low in is abdomen as his lips and hands caress the angel who smells like strawberries whispering, “I need...you...”

Tae’s desire hums through him as he swallows the words spilling from the younger’s lovely lips, “Jung-ah, I’ll give you everything—be all you need—just wake up...”

Kookie’s release hovers over him like a vibrant summer storm and when the Tae pumps his cock Jungkook groans spreading his legs wider—ready to please his angel—but then an image of Yoongi flashes across his mind...

Jungkook lashes out against the frightening image as he shoves the heavy weight from his body, and launches himself backwards trying to get away from the callous boy only to catapult himself off the bed coming up hard against the wood floor and cracking his head.

Taehyung’s heart stops as he flies off the bed dropping to Jungkook’s side screaming, “NO! K00kie!  Oh God!  Oh God!  No-no! 

The room is tilting and spinning wildly as Jungkook reaches out to the beautiful image floating above him in the darkness.

Tae pulls Jungkook into his arms holding his head against his chest and fighting back his panic as he hears a faint murmur, “T-Tae?”

Taehyung releases his death grip on the younger boy fawning over him, “Jung-ah...I’m sorry...so sorry...please stay with me!”

Kookie giggles at the request—knowing he can’t stay when the black void is summoning—as he presses his palm to Tae’s heart, “straw—berry.”

Jungkook sighs as his eyes flutter closed.

_It was Tae...sweet lips...his touch..._

 

“Jung-ah stay!  Oh, God NO!  You gotta stay with me, come on!  Jung-ah...”

Taehyung finally picks the younger male up and lays him on the bed.

He finds the lamp on the side table and flicks it on, then races around to his side of the bed for his phone.

Taehyung tries to dial the emergency number but his phone won’t work.

With tears streaming down his face, he sees the battery’s dead so he slams it across the room—with an angry cry—it impacts the wall smashing into a hundred pieces, scattering across the bare wood floor.

Taehyung rushes to the couch to find Jungkook’s phone but he can’t open it because of the password lock so he drops it onto the cushion and dashes back to Jungkook’s side.

Tae tries to calm himself so he can assess the situation—Jungkook’s still breathing and his heart’s beating, “Those are good signs, right?” 

With his heart in his throat, Tae pulls Kookie up against him and slips his hand through the boy’s hair, feeling for damage—he finds a medium-sized bump on the back of the boy’s skull—it’s not huge or bleeding so he takes a shuddering breath and lays the boy back down.

Tae crawls onto the bed next to Jungkook and pulls the younger boy into his arms. 

He brushes Kookie’s hair from his eyes and places a kiss on his forehead, “There’s no blood and no cracks in your head—so you should be fine, right?”

_God, please let him be alright!  I need him more than you do...please don’t take him from me!_

 

Taehyung then begins to sing softly—rocking Jungkook in his arms—until he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

** [Words_Skylar Grey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOsOynOl8cE%20) **

 

** Taehyung & Jungkook’s Intermingled POVs **

 

 

Taehyung wakes to the bright morning sunlight streaming through the window.

He stretches as the images from the night before flood his thoughts and he sits straight up looking around the room for the younger boy, “Oh my God!  He’s not here!” 

Tae starts to flip out as he jumps from the bed and looks in the bathroom—nothing. 

He runs through the rest of the house yelling like a madman, “Jungkook, where are you?  Jung-ah...KOOKIE!”

He checks the kitchen—nothing—then the dining room...still nothing.

The tears are flowing—he panics—and then he sees Jungkook through the kitchen window...he’s standing on the deck talking on his cell phone.

Taehyung bursts through the door, yanks the phone from Kookie’s hand dropping it to the deck and pulls the younger boy into a fierce hug, “Jung-ah!”

“Taehyung!  What the...” A shocked Jungkook starts to raise his voice until he feels the wetness pouring over his bare shoulder and hears the muffled sobs, “Wait...w-what’s wrong?”

Jungkook feels a familiar stabbing pain in his stomach as the older boy squeezes the life from his body, “You’re scaring me Tae, say something!”

Taehyung pulls back to look at Jungkook’s face, “I-I woke up and you were gone...”

Jungkook blushes a dark red and bites his lower lip, “Tae, what are you even doing here...where’s Yoongi?”

Tae clears his throat, “The driver dropped me off last night—I assumed Jin was already here but he wasn’t... _you_ were.”

Jungkook drops his eyes, shaking his head trying to remember something, anything...but he can’t, “Why is your phone in pieces?”

Tae tilts his head sniffling, “W-what?”

Jungkook nods at the picnic table next to them, “That _is_ your I-Phone, right?”

Tae’s eyes search the mangled pieces littering the table, “Um, yeah...it is.”

Jungkook raises his eyebrows, pursing his lips, “And...?”

Tae looks back at Jungkook, “What?”

Jungkook sighs, “Tae, you love that phone!”

Tae blurts out, “I love y...” but stops mid-sentence dropping his eyes, unable to finish, as his voice squeaks and he changes the subject, “H-how’s your head?”

Jungkook scrunches up his face as his hand unconsciously touches the bump at the back of his head, “Yah!  You know about this?”  He looks at the destroyed phone and back at Tae, “What the hell happened last night and why are you acting like this?”

Tae pulls his arms away shaking his head, “You don’t remember?”

Jungkook raises his voice, “No, I don’t!  I went to sleep on the couch but woke up in bed with _you_!  I have a huge-ass, painful _knot_ on my head that’s shooting lightning straight into my brain!  Oh, and when I got out of bed this morning I cut my damn foot on the broken shards of your fucking phone!  So why don’t you start by filling in the goddamn blanks, Kim Tae Hyung!”

Tae didn’t like it when Jungkook used his proper name, it meant he was beyond angry and barely able to contain himself.

Taehyung steps closer to Jungkook, his breath puffing against the younger’s check as he sinks both hands into Jungkook’s hair feeling around his scalp for the lump, “It’s pretty simple really...”  Tae holds Kookie’s gaze as he continues, “You fell out of bed and cracked your head on the hardwood floor, knocked yourself out.  When I tried to call in the emergency number my battery was dead so I threw the phone against the wall...”

Jungkook blinked slowly as he interrupted, “Why throw your phone?”

Tae slips his palm downward to rest against Jungkook’s jaw, “I was angry—upset with myself—I couldn’t get you the help you needed—I was scared to death—I even prayed you wouldn’t die and leave me here all alone...”

Jungkook stares into Taehyung’s eyes as his mouth opens to say something but then closes it...he clears his throat, “I-it wouldn’t have worked anyway...there’s no service up here.”

Tae absently brushes his thumb lightly over the younger’s bottom lip causing Jungkook to lower his eyes from the older boy’s intense gaze, “There’s something else—something you’re not saying—what is it Jung-ah?”

Jungkook sighs, “Ah, n-nothing, I’m just...sorry.  I’ll buy you another phone when we get back.”

Tae gently taps Jungkook on the cheek, “Hey...” but Kookie still won’t acknowledge him, “It wasn’t your fault— **I** threw it at the wall.”

Jungkook wrestles with himself, “But I—it’s just that...I know you _loved_ that phone.”

Taehyung grabs ahold of Jungkook’s face with both hands and forces the younger boy to look at him, “Jung-ah...you **know** I care more about _you_ than that _stupid_ phone, right?”

Jungkook pulls back to see Taehyung’s tear-filled eyes. 

And this is twice, within two days, the younger can’t deal with his emotions, “I-I have to go—unpack...”

Taehyung tightened his grip then leans forward placing a kiss at the corner of Jungkook’s precious mouth—holding his lips in place for a moment before pulling away, “Alright—I’ll make breakfast.”

Jungkook’s pupils are blown as he stares at Taehyung—he absently lifts his hand, pressing the palm against the older boy’s chest...

_Does he have...could he be...no, it’s not possible..._

 

Taehyung tilts his head in question at the subtle gesture but Kookie snatches his hand away, takes a step backward then turns abruptly making a beeline straight for the door.

When Jungkook reaches the bedroom he runs into the bathroom and locks it behind him, “It was Tae!  The angel—strawberry—that kiss—and God, those hands!”

_OHMYGOD!  Is Tae in love with me..._

 

* * *

 

**To Be Continued**

 


	4. Flesh 4 Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo Shoot #1 - 80s themed music content featuring Billy Idol songs ^_^

 

_Previous Chapter Ending:_

_When Jungkook reaches the bedroom he runs into the bathroom and locks it behind him whispering to himself,_

_"It was Tae!  The angel—strawberry—that kiss—and God, those hands... OHMYGOD!  Is Tae in love with me...”_

 

  

** [Circles_Red](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWisYzLYEZM&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT&index=13) **

 

 

** Taehyung’s POV **

 

It took every fiber of Taehyung’s being not to go after Jungkook and confess his feelings, but Manager Cho’s words were echoing inside his head...

 

_He's in a very fragile place...he desperately needs a friend..._

 

Tae drags his hand through his hair pulling at the ends painfully trying to ground himself in the here and now, “Fuck, so selfish—this isn’t about me—Kookie needs help...I gotta remember that!”

 

He makes his way back inside the house wondering what to do for breakfast when he suddenly recalls the two bags of food Kangin had brought for Jungkook.

 

Taehyung walks to the refrigerator and pulls the door open, a stupid grin on his face, as the wonderful aroma floods his senses, “Yah!  This woman’s an angel!”

 

He grabs the two bags, places them on the counter and opens every container and giggles because he’s so happy he doesn’t have to concentrate on meal preparation for the next month.  Honestly, Seokjin hyung takes care of their food needs and Taehyung’s incredibly out of practice when it comes to foraging for food in the kitchen...unless it’s ramen.

 

Tae picks out the fried rice and puts the remaining containers away, he grabs a carton of eggs and heads to the stove.

 

Taehyung searches the cupboards and drawers for the items he thinks he’ll need, places them on the counter near the stove then preps the coffee maker with water and coffee grounds then flips on the switch.

 

Turning his attention back to the stove he adds some oil to the medium-sized pot, dumps the carton of pork fried rice on top of it and sets the lid on top and turns the heat up to medium then goes to the refrigerator to collect the English muffins, strawberry jam and the milk.

 

Taehyung puts the jam and muffins next the toaster then enters the adjoining dining room.  He slides open the glass patio door to let in some fresh air because it’s a beautiful morning and the mountain air is fresh and crisp.  After a minute of staring out into the trees line he heads for the nearby china hutch grabbing place settings for the table and returns to the kitchen.

 

He stirs the rice then coats a large frying pan with cooking spray to start cooking the eggs as he hums a random tune.  Taehyung had just dropped the English muffins into the toaster when Jungkook enters the kitchen, “Taehyung?”

 

The older boy turns around giving him a huge smile, “Perfect timing, breakfast is almost ready.”

 

Jungkook looks around sheepishly, “No...I-I’m going out for a run.”

 

Taehyung walks passed him to grab the coffee pot and an oven mitt, “You need to eat first; I know you didn’t eat dinner last night” returning to stand in front of Jungkook.

 

Jungkook lifts his gaze to meet Tae’s, “I haven’t worked out in two days...”

 

Taehyung chuckles, “Eat then _we’ll_ go for a run.”

 

Jungkook snaps his head back scrunching his face up, “Y-you don’t exercise...”

 

Tae bristles, “Yeah, well I’m **not** letting you go anywhere by yourself with a cracked skull.”

 

Jungkook glares, “I’m fine!”

 

Taehyung begins to lecture the younger boy, “Look, you don’t even remember...” but he’s interrupted when the muffins pop up out of the toaster.

 

He pushes the coffee pot and oven mitt into Jungkook’s hands, “Here...and grab the plates off the table, please.”

 

The younger lets out a yelp, “Fuck!  That’s hot!”

 

Taehyung chuckles flicking his fingers in the air, “Use the mitt pabo, bali, bali...” he says walking to the counter to rescue muffins and drops in the other four halves.

 

Jungkook returns carrying the two plates, “Thanks” says Taehyung as he grabs the first dish scooping up a large portion of rice, laying two fried eggs on top, handing it back to the younger, “Grab your muffins and go eat...”

 

Jungkook’s stomach is rumbling, so he rolls his eyes and exchanges the full plate for the empty one, then wanders over to pick up his English muffin, “Is there any Tabasco or hot pepper sauce?”

 

Taehyung looks over from dishing his own plate and snaps at the younger boy, “Yah! The rice was made by a chef...try it first!”

 

Kookie raises a questioning brow at Tae as the other muffins pop out of the toaster so he grabs them and tosses them onto the older boy’s plate, “You ate out last night?”

 

Tae mumbles a “Thank you” as he nods in the direction of the dining room, “And no, Kangin dropped it off before he left last night.”

 

The older boy sits down first and Jungkook starts to sit next to him but quickly changes his mind and moves to the opposite side of the small table, “Who that, new boyfriend?”

 

Tae glares at him, “No Pabo, he’s our driver.”

 

Jungkook smirks, “Whatever, what’s with the food then?”

 

Tae chuckles as he pours their coffee, “Actually, it was prepared especially for _Jeon Jungkook_...”

 

Kookie twists the lid off the jam and slathers some across his muffin halves, “Why me?”

 

Tae adds four sugar cubes to his own coffee and then drops two into Kookie’s cup, “The chef seems to think you’re too thin.”

 

Kookie laughs as he slips his knife into the jam and passes it to Tae, “I still have 10 pounds to lose...”

 

The older boy takes the jar putting down the sugar bowl, “You don’t need to lose anymore, Kook.”

 

Jungkookie shakes his head, picks up the milk, adds a splash to his coffee and then fills Tae’s mug, “That’s **my** goal and not **your** business.”

 

Taehyung halts his activities to look at his friend, “You’re perfect the way you are...why can’t you see that?”

 

Jungkook stops stirring his coffee, he can feel Tae’s eyes on him but doesn’t look up, “No, I’m not.  And please...don’t say that.”

 

Tae sighs, “I-I’m sorry...I guess we have different ideals of perfection.”

 

Jungkook looks up at him smiling, “Perfection is an illusion I refuse to chase...”

 

Tae takes a drink of his coffee, “So what’s your goal based on?”

 

Jungkook smashes his eggs yolks into his rice, “It has more to do with discipline and sustainment rather than losing the weight.”

 

The older boy cocks his head at the younger, “How so...”

 

Jungkook swallows a mouthful of rice before talking, “I use discipline to reach the goal but I have to sustain that goal for a specified period of time before I allow myself a reward for the achievement.”

 

Taehyung frowns, “That sounds kinda harsh...”

 

Jungkook laughs, “It’s about training one’s mind and body—in unison—not as two separate pieces of a whole...and it’s **not** about gratification.”

 

Taehyung takes another bite of his English muffin followed by a sip from his milk-coffee, “Where did you learn about this?”

 

Jungkook scoops some egg and rice mixture onto his muffin trying to avoiding Taehyung’s gaze, “Last year...” he takes a bite and chews before continuing, “...uhm, when I was home over the holidays.”

 

Tae wants to press the younger boy for more information about why he was gone for 3 months, but he knows it’s not the right time—Jungkook needs to  tell him in his own time, “Hmm, okay.  So, on another note, we have no cell service and no way of contacting the police or medics.  How ‘bout we work on my stamina with a brisk walk or hike up the nearest hill until we get familiar with this place, ya know...before you try to kill me with a 5K run?”

 

Jungkook chuckles, “Uhm, yeah sure...since you’re acting my Omma.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes sparkle as he thrusts both arms above his head in victory, “Sweet!  No running for a whole week!”

 

Jungkook shouts, “Yah!  Taehyung!  You have 4 days to get your ass in shape...then we’ll be running every day until we leave this paradise!”

 

The smile fades from Tae’s lips as he lowers his arms to the table and leans forward smirking, “Your challenge is accepted, Golden Maknae...”

 

Jungkook laughs shaking his head, “Pabo...”

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

** [My Everything_ATB (feat. Tiff Lacey)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbRKCc3bmis&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT&index=14) **

 

** Taehyung’s POV **

 

 

 

It was almost 10:00 before the boys finished cleaning up and were headed out the door and up the long, winding dirt road on their first excursion.  It felt good to breathe in the clean, fresh mountain air and not hear the constant thrum of heavy traffic that they were so accustomed to.

 

Tae was absolutely giddy; he was thrilled about spending the entire day with Jungkook and his energy wouldn’t be contained.  He bounced around Kookie laughing and singing at the top of his lungs for the first couple miles until the thick cover of trees changed into flowing green meadows overflowing with wildflowers and tall grasses.

 

Jungkook had forgotten how animated Taehyung could get when he was excited—running around like a puppy on crack—and at first all he could do was laugh at him...until it got on his nerves.

 

The older boy tried everything he could possibly think of to keep Kookie’s attention; he didn’t want to share Jungkook.  The younger boy had always been a bit too pensive and borderline emo which didn’t fit the surrounding scenery nor Taehyung’s current mood and he was _not_ gonna let Kookie ruin it with his sullenness. 

 

When Taehyung felt the boy slipping into his own head he upped his efforts and began teasing the younger boy relentlessly—picking a fight with him—which was exactly the response Taehyung was looking for.

 

Jungkook reached his limit quickly and blew up, “Yah!  Stop it!”

 

Tae raised his fingers to cover his mouth in mock horror, “Yah...stop it!” he squealed in his best little girl’s voice.

 

Jungkook’s eyes went wide as he lunged at the older boy, “Taehyung!”

 

Taehyung darted out of the way and took off running across the nearest meadow with Jungkook in hot pursuit, “YAH!” 

 

The older boy managed to stay away from Jungkook—dodging and weaving the younger’s attempts to catch him, “Get baaack—here...”

 

After a few minutes of steady running at such a high altitude, “Tae—hyung!” it began to take its toll on them and Taehyung began to stumble, “I’m g-gonna—beat, your...” and just as Kookie launched himself into a tackle Taehyung lost his footing.

 

Jungkook managed to wrap both arms protectively around Taehyung trying to absorb the brunt of the impact, right before they crashed to the ground, rolling and sliding through the tall grass and flowers.

 

When they finally came to a stop, Jungkook was laying on top of Taehyung...face buried against the older boy’s neck, arms and legs tangled in an intimate embrace.

 

Jungkook was pressed so tightly against the length of Taehyung’s body he could feel the older boy’s strained breaths and his racing pulse...

 

Kookie was dizzy with happiness as his fingers ratcheted deeper into Tae’s silky blond locks as he inhaled his strawberry scented shampoo— _God help him_ —because he wanted more...if he didn’t have Taehyung he couldn’t smile, laugh or be ever happy...

 

Taehyung couldn’t move—Jungkook was wrapped around him like a boa constrictor—he felt the tremors ripple through the younger boy’s taut muscles as his warm breaths panted unevenly against the Taehyung’s ear spiraling the older boy’s body toward a maddening carnal response.

 

Neither boy had the presence of mind to release their hold on the other until a deafening clap of thunder sounded above them snapping them both back to reality.

 

Jungkook’s head shot up as his eyes assessed the rapidly changing sky...

_Fuck, there was no way they’d make it back to the cabin before the storm hit, it was already on top of them._

 

Tae clears his throat, “Evaluate a little faster Kookie—you know how I _love_ wet socks.”

 

Kookie’s regard drops to Taehyung’s face as another rumble of thunder reverberates overhead.

 

Taehyung watches in amazement as Jungkook’s emotional behavior begins to reflect the brewing tempest above them and glimpses the internal storm spiraling within the depths of the younger boy’s soul.  As the electrically charged air snaps and sparks around them it seems to pull them closer together, like magnets, and Tae knows Kookie’s on the edge and ready to fall.

 

And God, Taehyung wants to catch the boy when he does let go, but he sure as hell can’t do it right here.

_As much as I want to take you butt-ass naked in a field of flowers Jung-ah...that shit’s not happening in the middle of a lightning storm!_

 

Another crack of thunder, followed directly by a lightning strike, let Taehyung know the storm was done pissing around and 2.3 seconds after the bright white flash illuminates the darkened meadow, Jungkook’s on his back with Taehyung above him yelling, “Get up!  We leaving—now!”

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

** [The Only One_Evanescence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwK_r4Arimo&index=29&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjUQrPR9L8Mf5PzT2yMd86nT) **

 

** Taehyung’s POV **

 

  

The boys were soaked to the bone and freezing by the time they reached the cabin, having ran the entire distance in a torrential downpour.

 

Taehyung made two mugs of hot chocolate, with the tiny marshmallows, while Jungkook was in the shower and put it on the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

 

After Tae emerged from his shower he found the younger boy sound asleep on the bed, the now empty mug sitting on the same table.

 

Taehyung smiled to himself as he finished his own chocolatey drink then set the alarm for 4pm.  He grabbed a blanket from the closet and snuggled underneath it tucking Jungkook closely into his side before falling asleep.

 

Taehyung woke to an empty bed and muted voices.  He rolls over to look at the clock—5pm— _what the hell?_

 

And then he smells it—Jungkook was making dinner—he crawls out of bed and pulls on a fresh shirt before heading down the hallway toward the kitchen wondering who the hell Jungkook was talking to.

 

When he walks into the kitchen he sees Kangin leaning against the counter, “Oh, hey Kangin, are we late?”

 

Kangin laughs, “Hi Taehyung!  No Chef Kuen (Kwen) sent me early with more food for Jungkook” he points to the bag on the counter.

 

Jungkook walks over to Tae with a chunk of beef in his chopsticks, held over a takeout carton, “Try the garlic beef...it’s amazing!”

 

Tae leans over and retrieves the bite with his teeth, “Holy crap!  That is good!”

 

Jungkook smiles big then looks back at Kangin, “When can we meet her?  I want to thank her in person!”

 

Kangin has a wicked grin on his face as he watches the two boys interact, “Hmm, how ‘bout Thursday after your morning photo shoot.”

 

Jungkook looks back at Taehyung, “Is that okay, Tae?”

 

Taehyung drags his gaze from Kangin to Jungkook with a soft smile, “Sure thing Kookie...”

 

Jungkook gives him a huge smile, jabs the chopsticks inside the carton and hands it to Tae “Here—eat, I’ll get dressed first.”

 

Taehyung takes the container, “Oh, okay...”

 

He watches Jungkook leave the room then turns back to Kangin who’s giving him a look that’s making him very self-conscious, “What?”

 

Kangin chuckles, “You two are gonna give me diabetes...”

 

Taehyung walks over next to the older male and reclines against the counter, “Kangin it’s not, uhm—I mean I’m not, well actually—he’s not...” the boy sighs trying again, “—we’re not...” he gives up.

 

Kangin stares at the younger boy, “What are you afraid of, Taehyung?”

 

Tae sets the carton on the counter behind him as he turns around, gazing absently out the window noticing how the sunlight is already fading, “H-he needs a friend not a lover...”

 

Kangin raises a brow, “And you can’t be both?”

 

Taehyung lets out a dramatic sigh, “I don’t know if he _needs_ both right now.”

 

Kangin watches the boy’s profile, “Taehyung, what do you want?”

 

Tae shoots him a quick look but drops it thinking about the question, “I want him to be healthy, happy and...”

 

Kangin quips, “Do you want him to love you?”

 

Tae looks up, staring at the side yard as he answers absently, “Yeah.  Just—well, maybe someday...”

 

Kangin smiles, “But you seem to feel like there’s something wrong with that...”

 

Taehyung shakes his head yes, “Manager Cho says he needs a friend...”

Kangin laughs, “Taehyung—he needs _you._  Your trust and love—in _whatever_ capacity you’re willing to share it...”

 

Tae drags his palms down his face, “I just don’t want to add issues to his life—make it harder for him!”

 

Kangin nods, “Okay, so what you’re telling me is...sharing your love, your life, with someone else adds weight to an already heavy burden—and love can’t possibly lift or lighten that load?”

 

Taehyung groans as his head lolls back, “Argh...no!  Fuck, that’s not right either...”

 

Kangin laughs slapping the younger boy on the back, “Do me a favor, give your brain a vacation and let your heart work this one out.”

 

Jungkook wanders back into the room, “Taehyung, I’m done...you’re turn.  Are you done eating?”

 

Taehyung turns to Jungkook, “Uhm yeah, I wasn’t too hungry, but thanks...” 

 

Turning to Kangin he says, “Give me a minute, then we can leave.”

 

Kangin heads toward the door, “Okay, I’ll get the truck fired up.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

** Taehyung’s POV **

 

** Flesh for Fantasy – Billy Idol **

** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw1oM7LBbxE&index=51&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXwixC4IU4mDQ1wiXMwSrvj **

 

** White Wedding – Billy Idol **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAZQaYKZMTI &index=32&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAZQaYKZMTI&index=32&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to)

 

** Dancing With Myself – Billy Idol **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG1NrQYXjLU &list=RDsYYAv-QW38Q&index=2** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG1NrQYXjLU&list=RDsYYAv-QW38Q&index=2)

****

** Cradle of Love – Billy Idol **

** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCZuYS-9qaw> **

****

** Rebel Yell – Billy Idol **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdphvuyaV_I &list=RDsYYAv-QW38Q&index=5** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdphvuyaV_I&list=RDsYYAv-QW38Q&index=5)

 

 

Thirty minutes later the boys were in makeup and wardrobe and Taehyung was pretty sure that the photographer, Mr. Wren, felt a spiritual connection to Billy Idol...which was a little discomforting.

 

The older man was currently bent over his laptop running through his music selection for the photo shoot—which he’d christened _Flesh for Fantasy_ or _F3 (cubed)_ for short—and so far, there was nothing but 80s music flooding the room... _setting the mood_ was what Wren had told them. 

 

 

** More Than a Feeling - Boston **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSR6ZzjDZ94 &index=30&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSR6ZzjDZ94&index=30&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to)

 

As another song blared from the speakers Taehyung gritted his teeth, prayed for strength and a quick end to this inhumane and odd torture— _Christ, just get me out of here without damaging myself or someone else._

 

 

** Alive And Kicking - Simple Minds  **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljIQo1OHkTI &index=12&list=RDgBY-n2u2jtQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljIQo1OHkTI&index=12&list=RDgBY-n2u2jtQ)

 

As the girl was finishing up Taehyung’s makeup, his mind lingering over his conversation with Kangin—80s porn music leaking through the speakers—as he decides to do as Kangin suggested, let his heart lead him.

 

 

** Slave To Love - Bryan Ferry **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UH1CMCtV4to &list=RDsYYAv-QW38Q&index=36** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UH1CMCtV4to&list=RDsYYAv-QW38Q&index=36)

The first portion of the shoot was strictly individual shots in various outfits and accessories.

 

  

** Say It Isn’t So – The Outfield **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU2HybDGJHQ &index=27&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU2HybDGJHQ&index=27&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to)

After these were done, Wren set up for the couple shots and as the music slowed to a more seductive level, Jungkook visibly tensed.

 

** Something About You – Level 42 **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-zP66eSLto &index=37&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-zP66eSLto&index=37&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to)

This photographer wasn’t big on proving direction or feedback—or talking for that matter—all he said was, ‘ _Feel the music,’_ so Taehyung shared a look with Jungkook then smiled at Wren nodding as his hands balled at his sides, _‘What da fuck...’_

 

** More Than This - Roxy Music **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOnde5c7OG8 &index=26&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOnde5c7OG8&index=26&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to)

I stood there looking at this man knowing it wasn’t even conceivable for anyone to know what the hell that actually meant, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and let my body just react naturally to Jungkook’s nearness...giving my heart the lead.

 

 

** Lord Is It Mine – Supertramp **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8dzYlUrRRY &list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXwixC4IU4mDQ1wiXMwSrvj&index=50** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8dzYlUrRRY&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXwixC4IU4mDQ1wiXMwSrvj&index=50)

 

The first song of the couple’s shoot was slow and introspective so I stepped in close behind Jungkook, I felt his pulse quicken as I slid my hands over his shoulders and down his arms to settle on his waist.

 

The photographer was snapping like a crazy man so I kept going.

 

I lean into Jungkook’s back, puffing warm breath against his ear, he shudders against me and I have to blink hard and bite the inside of my mouth to stay focused.

 

Dipping my head behind his for a second I whisper, “Move slowly.  Turn your head toward my voice...”

 

He responds by slowly tilting his head, his lids are low and lips barely open and I can’t help it as I let out a moan, it’s barely audible but fuck— _Jesus Christ, he has no idea what he does to me.._.

 

I have to take a steadying breath as I skim my hands back up his arms to peel away the jacket from his broad shoulders, I let it slip to the floor.

 

_This is the shot_ , I think to myself as I try to read the fuckin’ photographer’s mind, “Turn toward me.  Eyes down.  Shy.  No hands...”

 

Placing my hand against his bicep I tug gently guiding him as he pivots in slow motion—like a sunflower chasing after the sun—until his body’s facing the camera.

 

Jungkook makes the shift smoothly, even though tremors ripple through him—I can’t help but remember the meadow, under the lightning—and wonder if I have this effect on him or it’s just his nerves.

 

Since I’m not sure, I reach out my left hand—the one off camera—lacing our fingers together and he squeezes his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip, “Hand on my arm, look into my eyes...”

 

He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and lifts his gaze to mine; his pupils are blown—and in my mind we’re back in the meadow under the darkening sky with the wind howling around us and lightening overhead—and I dip my head lower and I can’t stop, I want to touch him, feel his lips on mine, “Jung-ah...”

 

Jungkook’s palm slides up my chest locking at the back of my neck as he tugs me into him, “Tae...”

 

“And Cut!  Well done boys, take 5...” yells the photographer.  

 

My head is swimming, I can’t focus and I can’t even remember where the hell I am as I unconsciously release our hands.

 

Jungkook hiccups as he turns his head away from me—as if I abandoned him—and my heart squeezes.

 

Smiling to myself I lift his chin with a knuckle bringing his gaze back to mine, eyes moist with tears—and in that moment I knew Kangin was right, this boy owned my heart, he has never been _just_ a friend—and I leaned into him, kissing his ear, “You’re doing perfect...”

 

 

** Drive – The Cars **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuZA6qiJVfU &index=46&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXwixC4IU4mDQ1wiXMwSrvj** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuZA6qiJVfU&index=46&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXwixC4IU4mDQ1wiXMwSrvj)

 

The photographer raises his hand and walks over to his laptop talking to his assistant.

 

Taehyung doesn’t move and Kookie swallows hard looking over at them, “What’d I do wrong?”

 

The older boy smiles as he laces his fingers through Jungkook’s again, "He’s looking for something specific, but I don’t think he knows what it is yet.” 

 

Taehyung hears Jungkook release a pained sigh, “Kook-ah, are you well...you seem nervous."

   
"J-just embarrassed..." he replies looking back at the photographer.

  
Tae's confused, "I don’t understand, we do this all the time."

  
Jungkook looks up at Tae, "I haven't modeled in almost a year."

  
Tae’s shocked, "How's that even possible?"

  
Kookie looks away, "I got sick and then Yoongi hyung—he, he doesn't like to be touched—the manager’s been cancelling our shoots, _adjustment time_ he called it."

  
Tae, "But Jimin touches him—oh wait, you mean he won't let _you_ touch him?"

  
Kookie's eyes begin to tear as he nods.

  
Taehyung squashes the anger welling up inside him squeezing Jungkook’s hand, "Well _he's_ not here _I_ am and I've always enjoyed spending time with you like this."

  
Jungkook looks at Tae as a red tint spreads across his cheeks, he bites his bottom lip, quickly looking away to hide his tears.  _God why am I always so emotional around Tae..._

  
Tae slides his knuckles across Kookie's heated cheeks, "Jung-ah, **you** make all this easy for **me**...you were my first.”

 

Jungkook looks at the boy puzzled, “First, what does that even mean?”

 

Taehyung chuckles, “We were a couple when we debuted so you were my partner for my first concert, dance, even photo shoots...” the older boy blushes, “Even my first kiss.”

 

Jungkook scrunches his face twitching uncomfortably, “Stop!  God, you’re embarrassing.”

 

 

** Pale Shelter – Tears For Fears **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4PFWPw_lIY &index=48&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXwixC4IU4mDQ1wiXMwSrvj** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4PFWPw_lIY&index=48&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXwixC4IU4mDQ1wiXMwSrvj)

 

Taehyung chuckles as he presses a quick peck to Jungkook’s cheek, “My baby...”

 

Jungkook grabs a fistful of Taehyung’s hair and yanks, “Jesus, stop it—people are watching!”

 

Taehyung winks, “Just don’t let Yoongi or anyone else make you feel unworthy—you were my first—which means you’re mine...”

 

Jungkook releases his rough grip threading fingers absently through Taehyung’s hair, “So frustrating...” but Taehyung’s sincere words wrap around his heart like warm hug, “Y-you were my first too...” he whispers, crimson painting his cheeks. 

 

And Jungkook can’t bear to look at Taehyung as the truth slips across his mind— _and my first love_ —and to damn close to spilling from his lips!  He barely had time to bite his tongue _..._

 

Taehyung pushes Jungkook’s fringe out of his eyes and blots at his tears, “You’re smudging” he coos.

 

Jungkook frowns pulling away, Tae holds him in place, “Mirta, touch up please?”

 

After the woman finishes Taehyung motions to the photographer who approaches, “Yes Mr. Kim.”

 

“I was wondering if you could dismiss the others for this last part of the shoot.”

 

“I don’t understand, is there a problem?”

“No, I just get really nervous when there’s a room full of people and my clothes need to come off.”

 

“Hmm, unorthodox however, we are almost finished so...yes, consider it done.”

 

“Thank you, Ajusshi...”

 

The older man smiles at the boys then dismisses his assistant and the others, Tae whispers, “Kookie, I’ll remove your tie and unbutton your shirt...and then, I’m going to lean you back...”

 

Jungkook looks up at him through his lashes, “Will you still talk me through it?”

 

Taehyung gives him a huge smile, “Yeah, it’s pretty sexy, huh?”

 

Kookie chokes on his own saliva, “Shut up!  It just relaxes me...”

 

Tae purses his lips, “Oh hell no!  You think it’s sexy...just admit it!”

 

Jungkook blushes, “God, stop talking!”

 

Tae laughs, “Focus baby, you’re on...”

 

Taehyung waves to the photographer, “Ajusshi, we’re ready...”

****

The photographer moves them to the next set, placing them on a white leather chaise lounge for the final few pictures.

 

“Hey, this will make dipping your muscled-ass easier” chuckles Taehyung as he winks at Kookie who slaps him in the back of the head with a glare, “You should work out more.”

 

Taehyung guffaws, “As a couple, one of us needs to remain soft and flexible, baby.”

 

Taehyung quickly positions Jungkook then slips his left arm around his back, hand placed in the curve of his back, just above his ass, and then places his right hand against the younger’s cheek waiting on the photographer’s direction...if he decides to give any.

 

Jungkook laughs, “We’re not a couple, Tae.”

 

Taehyung squints his eyes in defiance as his hand drops quickly to cup Jungkook’s ass eliciting a surprised gasp from the younger, “Fuck! Move it!”

 

When the photographer is happy with the lighting, music, models and background he calls, “Alright boys, last block of pictures—oops, hold on a minute...” he says and walks over to his laptop.

 

Taehyung smirks at the younger boy as he gives his ass a firm squeeze, “I moved it...” he says wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Jungkook blinks hard, “Fuck!  RE-move it!”

 

Taehyung chuckles, “Another first...”

 

“God forgive me—I’m gonna kill you...”

 

“You can’t kill me, Kookie...”

 

“Right—and in _your_ thought process—why can’t I do this?”

 

Taehyung’s eyes lock with Jungkook’s as his expression morphs to serious, “Simple...you love me too...”

 

Jungkook opens and closes his mouth several times but can’t seem to push out anything other than a random whimper...and he looks away frowning.

 

Taehyung hooks his finger under the younger boy’s chin bringing his gaze up, “But...I can’t kill you either...”

 

“Alright boys, we’re good now, I forgot to start the music—go ahead and start.”

 

 

** Come Undone - Duran Duran  **

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICnlyNUt_0o &index=11&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICnlyNUt_0o&index=11&list=RDUH1CMCtV4to)

****

 

Jungkook's eyes are cast down as Taehyung slips his hands up to his tie, loosens it, and slips it from under the boy’s collar the drapes it around his own neck. 

 

He moves purposefully letting long, nimble fingers skim reverently over Jungkook’s chest before unfastening the first button, the second and slowly undressing the younger boy...never breaking the gaze.

 

Taehyung’s face is inches away—pupils black and blown—warm breaths drifting over Jungkook’s lips...inviting, begging, pulling the younger deeper into the fire. 

 

Jungkook gasps as his stomach clenches, heat coiling low in his abdomen—his eyes drift closed, he curses his body’s response— _No! Stop it. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking cock..._

 

When Jungkook is finally able to open them he stares up, through dark lashes, at Taehyung’s heated gaze—so focused he can damn near feel the older boy’s teeth nipping at the tender flesh along his neck— _Jesus, I could cum by just looking at him..._

 

Jungkook’s fingers dance up Tae’s broad chest to the tie as he grips the hanging ends and tugs on them, pulling the older boy down.

 

Taehyung is one breath away from Jungkook’s lips—triggering a mischievous smile from Taehyung—as Jungkook does a mental face-palm because truly, that vision is how he defines their relationship right now.

 

Taehyung’s concentration on Jungkook is a laser—holding the current pose, barely breathing—when Tae notices the eerie silence...the camera’s shutter isn’t clicking away.

 

_Fuck_ , the word crosses Taehyung’s mind when he realizes the photographer is waiting for a different pose—so Taehyung tilts his face away from the camera whispering, “Eyes down, lips slightly parted, and tilt your head back to look up...I’m gonna kiss your chin.”

 

It takes Jungkook about 2.3 seconds to figure out Tae’s speaking to him—he shakes off some of his lust as he follows the older boy’s instructions before he keys in on the last part, _Wait, kiss...what?_

 

The shutter starts snapping again and Jungkook sighs as he tips his head up to the ceiling, mouth slightly open as Taehyung slips his right hand behind Jungkook’s neck to lay him back as he places a kiss against the younger boy’s throat.

 

Jungkook breath hitches as his fingers thread into Taehyung’s hair and he roughly pulls the older boy's head up to plant an open-mouth kiss on his forehead.

 

_Oh sweet Jesus,_ Taehyung can’t breathe or focus or give a shit—this is what he wants, what he needs—Jungkook’s precious lips against his fevered skin and Kangin’s words burst into multi-colored hues across his mind’s eye...

 

_He needs you—your trust and your love—in whatever capacity you’re willing to share it..._

 

The sexual tension meter is pegged so far in the red neither boy is lucid, but after Jungkook’s innocent kiss Taehyung can’t restrain a moan as he nips and tongues the younger boy’s Adam’s apple moaning, “ _Jung-ah_...”

 

“And cut!  Perfect finish gentlemen.  Thank you for the great session, you’re free to leave.”

 

Wren’s words drilled through the murky haze and the boys blink slowly trying to process what just happened but it’s Jungkook who speaks first, “Tae. Up.”

 

Taehyung snaps out of his sexually induced stupor as he pulls Jungkook back into a standing position, arms still draped around each other, not quite able to let go of the other yet. 

 

Jungkook finally slams his lids closed and chokes back a sob.  He grits his teeth as he pulls his hand off of Taehyung and with tear-filled eyes, cast down and a thick, rough voice he mumbles, “I’ll change first...” and then he pushes quickly past Taehyung before the older boy can stop him.

 

Taehyung knows he lost it and he’s pretty fucking pissed at himself as he launches into a stream of colorful metaphors, “Goddamnit!  Stupid mother fucking hell!  Cheese and fucking rice!  Why can’t I control my fucking hormones around him?!  For the love of all that’s holy...I can’t help him like this!  I couldn’t possibly more fucking useless in this situation...fuck, fuck, fuck me!”

 

_______________________________________________________________

To Be Continued

 


	5. Jungkook's Room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long day for Taehyung and Jungkook—the photo shoot left them both wired and anxious. Jungkook is embarrassed that he can’t control his feeling for the older boy while Taehyung is angry with himself for continually upsetting the younger with his actions. Kangin’s discussion helps Taehyung relax and gives them both some things to look forward to over the next few days.
> 
> OR...  
> Taehyung’s feelings for Jungkook are getting harder to hide, Jungkook’s anxiety is building without his gym/dance regimen and Kangin is being a delightful little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mature language, swearing/cussing
> 
> Tags: swearing/cussing, friends helping friends, slow build friends to lovers, full of feels, anxiety disorder referenced, inferred drinking, inferred sexual situations, inferred romantic liaisons 
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> ________________________________________

Previous Chapter Ending:  
Jungkook finally slams his lids closed and chokes back a sob. He grits his teeth as he pulls his hands off of Taehyung and with tear-filled eyes, cast down and a thick, rough voice he mumbles, “I’ll change first...” and then he pushes quickly past Taehyung before the older boy can stop him.

Taehyung knows he lost it and he’s pretty fucking pissed at himself as he launches into a stream of colorful metaphors, “Goddammit! Stupid mother fucking hell! Cheese and fucking rice! Why can’t I control my fucking hormones around him?! For the love of all that’s holy...I can’t help him like this! I couldn’t possibly be more fucking useless in this situation...fuck, fuck, fuck me!”

 

________________________________________ 

After the photo shoot Jungkook couldn’t get away from Taehyung quick enough—he was mortified with himself—he’s never been strong around his hyung...always losing himself within the older boy whenever he got too close.

His body had a mind of its own—reacting to Taehyung’s voice, his touch—hell, a simple look from the man made his heart flutter for Christ’s sake!  
Jungkook was quiet the whole ride home, eyes glued to the back of Taehyung’s head.

As soon as the van stops Jungkook scrambles out of the door and bolts up the stairs to the cabin, like his hair was on fire—stopping long enough to wrestle with the front door lock—once inside, he runs down the long hallway to their shared bedroom...he doesn’t stop until he’s barricaded himself in the master bathroom.

Slipping to the floor he drops his head to his knees, “Why do I have to purr like a goddamn cat in heat whenever Tae walks within 10 feet of me...?”

Jungkook releases a choked sob, the sting of tears prickling his eyes as he rubs his hands over his face, letting out a weak groan, “W-why can't I-I be n-normal—just f-for h-him—he deserves so much more than I am...than I can give.”

“Fuck, I can’t even have a goddamn meltdown—we live together...” Jungkook’s breathing hitches as he thinks of them sharing the same bed and a shiver ripples down his spine.

“The photoshoot—the way Tae looked at me...told me I was his first everything.”  
Jungkook’s mind flashes back to the shoot—recalling how the heat spread through him at the older boy’s touch—how his heart stopped beating when Taehyung’s lips pressed to his neck...how he wanted more, so much more. 

“Oh. My. God! I can't...I can’t do this! I’m not ready. I'm so screwed! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kangin and Taehyung watch Jungkook burst out of the van without a word and disappear into the cabin.

The older boy shoots a look at Taehyung—question lurking behind his dark eyes— but he remains silent as Taehyung shifts his gaze to look out the passenger side window, “He’s f-fine...”

Kangin wants to help but also sees Taehyung doesn’t want to discuss it right now so he moves to his next question, “Uhm okay—if you say so—did you give the date nights any thought?”

Taehyung’s head snaps back toward Kangin as he rifles through his back pack, “Shit, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me!” 

Taehyung pulls out a ruled notebook—flips it open to the back...rips out a page and hands it to Kangin.

Kangin turns the dome light on and reviews the scribbles that fill the front and half of the reverse side of the sheet of paper, “Taehyung, this has the whole month planned out!” 

Taehyung smiles nervously, “Yeah, I wanted to get it all planned out in my head first before I gave it to you.”

The older boy smiles at the younger under the harsh yellow light, “Wow, this is pretty amazing—I’ve never had anyone do this before."

“Right well, I’m pretty used to schedules and deadlines...” Taehyung chuckles.  
Kangin nods his head as he grabs the door handle and climbs out taking the list with him—Taehyung tags along behind him to the rear of the truck.

The older boy opens the tailgate, grabs a leather briefcase-type satchel and opens it, “I’ll make sure everything happens like you want."

Taehyung’s voice is soft and a little strained as he lightly grabs Kangin’s arm stopping him from putting the paper away, "Thank you Kangin, but could you look at the event I placed a star next to, the one on September 1st—it's Jungkook's 21st birthday—I made a couple notes and a small diagram...if I’m allowed to do this activity then I’ll need some help with a location and setup, if you’re available and willing, that is.”

Kangin turns the sheet over, eyes skimming over the small description, “Oh my God, this is an amazing idea!”

Taehyung’s cheeks flush under the older boy’s stare, “Do you think they’ll allow it? Because if not I need to work on something else and I...”

Kangin laughs, slapping Taehyung on the back, “Uhm yes! The managers will definitely allow this—I have the perfect location in mind too and set up won’t be an issue...do you have any of the stuff or do you need to order it?” 

“Excellent! Oh and yes, I need to order the stuff from the internet and have it shipped—is that even possible? And if so how fast is delivery in this area?”

Kangin chuckles, “Getting you access to internet while you’re here will be tricky—but not impossible...trust me.” 

He stops talking, looks down at the paper and flips it over to the front, “Okay, so here...” Kangin digs through the zipper pocket on his bag and pulls out a pen, “The movie night is an outside event—they set up the park downtown every week for it—so, if we swap this event with an earlier one I can get you to the internet café...it’s less than two blocks from the park.”

Taehyung releases a deflated exhale, “Right, but I’ll be on a date with Jungkook and I really wanted it to be a surprise...”

Kangin chuckles, “Well, since I have to drive you guys to the event I could bring Leeteuk—he loves movie night—and if he came with us we could leave them to talk while we run off to the café to get drinks and snacks, which I’ll grab while you’re ordering your stuff.”

“As far as time, it’s not too bad—maybe 7 to 10 days—the sooner you order the better. We live in town so I’ll give you our address that way Jungkook doesn’t see any of it and Teukkie and I don’t have to bother you for the supplies when it’s time to set it up. In the meantime, we will time the ride from the start—you’ll want it to be dark when you finish—we will have a campfire going...make sure you eat and there’s a bakery in town for the cake. This is such a great idea—Teukkie’s going to be absolutely thrilled you’re doing this for Jungkook...he’s all about the romance.”

The younger boy chews on his bottom lip, “You two aren’t going to get in trouble for doing this are you?”

Kangin laughs, “Don’t worry about your hyung—I’ve been getting into trouble since before you were born—besides, Leeteuk has my sister wrapped around his little finger...as long as he’s got a hand in it she’ll be fine with it.”

Taehyung chuckles, shaking his head, “Alright, if you’re sure and Leeteuk approves of the plan...let’s do it!”

A huge grin spreads across Kangin’s face, “Fucking awesome—oh and Leeteuk’s probably going to tell you that you’re a good influence on me—just roll with it...the boy’s a model citizen, won’t even jay-walk.”

Taehyung laughs, “Then he’ll get along with Jungkook—the boy can’t put a drink down on a piece of furniture without a damn coaster under it!”

Kangin’s body shakes as he laughs, “Oh my God, they’re like twin souls!”

After they stop laughing Kangin finally asks about Jungkook’s actions on the drive home, “So Jungkook seemed pretty wound up on the way home—did something happen at the photoshoot?”

Taehyung licks his lips staring at the older boy, “Uhm yeah, that was kind of all my fault. I screwed up again at the shoot earlier and he—well, he doesn’t really get mad at me—he just gets all worked up...and hits the dance studio or gym to release the pent-up energy, instead of yelling like normal people.”

Kangin sighs, “Well, at least he’s got the ability to purge, right.”  
“Well yeah, if were home in Seoul he’d have the ability—but it’s not like he has that option here.”

Kangin cocks his head, “Why? Is there something wrong with the studio or is it just the music selection—because I can get whatever tracks he needs...just give me a list.” 

Taehyung looks at Kangin quizzically, "What studio—is there one at the lodge?"  
Kangin purses his lips, "Uhm no, the one in the cabin—the weight room and dance studio are at the end of the hallway...in the back of the house."

Taehyung shakes his head, "Nooo, there’s just a wall..."

Kangin laughs, "Goddamn cleaners—they’re supposed to leave that door open. Trust me, the rooms are there—it’s a pocket door, try sliding it to the right. I’m sorry about that Taehyung, show it to Jungkook tonight and just let me know if you need more variety in the music."

Taehyung launches himself at Kangin, hugging the older boy, “Kangin, you actually just saved my ass! Kookie’s gonna be in tears when he sees it—he might even forgive me...”

Kangin pushes the younger boy back to look at him, “Taehyung, what exactly did you do to him at the photoshoot—he couldn’t take his eyes off the back of your head for the entire drive back?!” 

A very oblivious Taehyung frowns, eyes drifting to his fidgeting hands, “Stop teasing Kangin—Kookie’s gonna be mad for a while—I really fucked up...”  
Kangin laughs, “Holy shit, you kissed him...didn’t you?”

The blond’s head pops up, “H-how can you even guess something as random as that?”

Kangin shakes his head grinning ear to ear, “Dude, so fucking obvious! But it wasn’t anything you said—it was the way his eyes burned holes into the back of your head...seriously!”

Taehyung grouses, “Yeah, only because he wants to drag me out back and light me on fire...”

Kangin shakes his head, “Wow, you really need to work on your observation skills—he was eyeballing you like you were on the menu, Taehyung!”

Taehyung shakes his head in disbelief, “Naw, you’re reading way too much into this.”

The older boy rubs his palms over his face, “Uhm okay, so—he didn’t squeak out a moan, melt into your arms or pull you closer—he just ran from the room screaming...right?”

Taehyung laughs, “N—no he d-didn’t push me away—we were in the middle of a shoot...he’s a professional.”

Kangin laughs, “Wow, are you being serious right now? You’re telling me that you violated his person—in a room full of witnesses—and he didn’t punch you in the face, cry or run away...and you actually want ME to believe it’s because he’s a consummate professional and not totally, fucking wrecked over you?”

“Argh! Kangin, j-just...shut up...hyung!” Taehyung’s still too flustered about the incident as he rubs the back of his neck anxiously...

Holy fucking hell—I’ll never forget the taste of his skin on my lips as it is—I’m ruined, for all eternity...fuck, fuck, fuck!

Kangin laughs, slipping the pen and paper back into his bag then asks, "Wow, you know you’re being totally ridiculous right? So—on a different note, do you two like fireworks?" 

Taehyung’s head shoots up, “Hell yeah we do, why is there a festival somewhere close by?"

Kangin gives a broad smile as he continues excitedly, "Yeah, kind of—on the other side of this ridge from where your cabin sits there’s a valley and a small town—the village elder is my uncle and his oldest daughter is getting married on Saturday. Starting tomorrow at noon is the wedding feast and it will last for the next three days—complete with free-flowing food, alcohol and entertainment—and each night, starting at 11:30 pm there’ll be a fireworks display.”

Taehyung seems a bit confused, “Isn’t that for family and friends though?”

Kangin laughs, “You would think so, right? But no, uncle sent messengers to every town on the mountain inviting everyone to the celebration. And I’m telling you about them because Leeteuk is a romantic—said you two would have the best view around, insisted I tell you—he made me pinkie swear...and wouldn’t stop texting me reminders all day because I’d simply forgot to mention it yesterday.”

The younger boy chuckles, “What about wild animals? I really don’t have any desire to fight off bears or wolves, hyung.”

Kangin rolls his eyes, “Why are you such a delicate thing?” 

Taehyung gives him a look of mock outrage, smacking the older boy in the bicep, “Shut up! Not everyone has the inner desire to wrestle wild animals to the ground with their bare hands...just for bragging rights.”

The older boy chuckles as he reaches into the back of the truck, grabs a couple backpacks, and then pushes them into Taehyung’s hands, “These should do the trick, contents are identical—air mattresses, glow sticks, flares, sparklers, bug repellent, flashlights, and a six inch retractable knife in the outside pocket of each bag—since it’ll be dark just avoid taking food up with you and toss the light sticks around your mattresses. The bags have been sprayed with a strong repellent—plus wild animals aren’t stupid Tae—they won’t be out gawking at the sparkling lights in the sky...unlike most humans, they’ll be hiding from the loud explosions.” 

Taehyung nods, “Ok, that sounds pretty legit—so, how do we get up to the top?”

"When you walk behind the cabin toward the woods, veer toward the left, you'll find a well-worn trailhead. The path winds back and forth across the face of the mountain—it’ll take longer to reach the top...but you won’t feel like one of your lungs collapsed by the time you reach the top either.”

Taehyung laughs, “I don’t believe you, hyung...the altitude here is a bitch.”

Kangin smiles, “Oh yeah, good point! Sorry, that doesn’t even register with me anymore—but, since you’ve only been here a couple days your lungs may still be straining a little—just take frequent breaks on the way up...and don’t trip and fall down the face of the mountain.”

Taehyung grumbles, “I’m not Namjoon hyung, Kangin—now, how long do you think it’ll take us to reach the top?”

Kangin shrugs his shoulders, “You're both in excellent physical condition so I wouldn’t think too long—and even with the elevation a novice hiker should be able to make the climb in about 30 to 40 minutes—it’s a healthy walk...not Mount Fuji. But since you’re not familiar with the route I’d leave about ten thirty—that should give you both time for the walk plus set up the light-weight air mattresses—and you’ll love these things...they’re so simple to use, convenient and unbelievably comfortable, Teukkie loves them.”

Taehyung nods, “Will we be able to see the village from there?”

“Oh yeah, the town will be lit up like a goddamn airstrip at night—uncle had extra lighting installed just to keep the kids and the elders safe...didn’t want them falling or getting lost."

Kangin backs up to close the tailgate, “Okay, so tomorrow is your day off—did you want me to stop by in the morning just to see if you need anything...music or food?”

Taehyung smiles as he shakes his head, “No we’ll be fine, don’t worry about us—Kookie will get up around 4 am to knock out a couple hours of dance and lift heavy things, he’ll get me up around 8 am and I’ll make breakfast and force him to eat it after which he’ll guilt me into a mid-morning run, we’ll come home and he’ll make me practice choreography for hours before letting me take a hot shower and settle in for a late afternoon nap, waking me when dinner’s almost done—it’s my predictable and mundane circle of life...but later, after we eat, I’ll surprise him with the fireworks.”

Kangin suddenly grabs for the tailgate and opens it, pulling out a small cooler, “Fuck, almost forgot...” he opens the lid and pulls out a bottle of champagne, “This is for Jungkook, from Leeteuk—he wanted to say thanks for all the love songs—my baby’s a huge fanboy for your Jungkookie.”

Taehyung can’t help the crimson blush that creeps across his face at Kangin’s use of the words—your Jungkookie—and couldn’t be happier for the cover of darkness, “Oh wow uhm...thanks but, I thought alcohol was forbidden?”

Kangin winks, “Yeah, don’t mention this to Leeteuk—I’m supposed to give this to him when you guys leave for Seoul next month.”

Taehyung shakes his head chuckling, “Shit, that’s like 30 days away...”

“I know right? Like I’ll even remember it’s in the truck by then! I figure you two can enjoy the Jacuzzi on your day off tomorrow—oh and there’s chocolate-covered strawberries and whip cream in here too...” he says handing over the cooler. 

The older boy gives Taehyung a wicked smile, “Those are from me—get your boy in the tub with a couple glasses of the bubbly and feed him the strawberries by hand...it’ll be a magical night, I guarantee it.”

The younger boy feels his cheeks heat up, flushing a deeper shade of red, “Uhm, there’s a hot tub too? Guess I should do some exploring, huh?”

“Wow Taehyung seriously, you really are ridiculous—and yes, it’s off the back deck...just go out the patio door from the master bath to the enclosed gazebo. It’s got a huge skylight for stargazing, there’s a small seating area and the studio sound system is patched out there as well—just make sure it’s on at the main console and use the tub controls to manually adjust the track and volume.”

The younger boy nods wondering if anyone’s ever died from blushing, “Thanks Kangin for everything—I really appreciate what you and Leeteuk are doing for Kookie and me—I mean you don’t even know us and well...it means a lot.” 

Kangin grabs hold of the younger boy’s arm, "Tae listen, my family is wealthy and I don't need to work—I do this because I believe in it—but I've also learned over the years that some folks don't really need a romantic Boot Camp...people like you and Jungkook.”

Taehyung tilts his head, “I don’t understand...”

Kangin smiles, “You already have each other in your hearts—all you really need is time together, away from prying eyes—that alone will give you the last bit of courage you need to nudge your relationship to the next level...just let it happen naturally." 

Taehyung drops his gaze, "I-I don't know what to say..."

Kangin gives him a knowing smile, "Don't say anything—I already ship you two...always have."

Tae looks at him, "W-wait what?"

Kangin smiles pulling his hand back, "My boyfriend and I have been together for 3 years—we met because of this job—I only know of your group because of his love for Jungkook’s vocals...Taekook is our OTP."

Taehyung swallows hard, "Kangin that’s like—wow...it’s like everyone gets us but me, shit!"

Kangin laughs, "I wouldn’t say everyone but I do think the gay community pays closer attention to the ships than your tween fangirls—and not because we think you’re all gay or bisexual. Honestly, I think it’s more because of the blatant flirting and skinship that’s allowed between same gender couples that interests most of us—makes us feel like the world could change one day...if that makes any sense."

Tae cringes at the thought of everyone knowing his feelings for Jungkook, "Yeah, it makes a lot of sense actually. So...do you think the whole planet knows how I feel about Jungkook...do you think he does?”

Kangin shakes his head, "Actually, I think Jungkook is too busy battling his own inner demons right now. He may catch glimpses of your feelings but I doubt he's put it all together yet—although after your stunt today he’s probably real close...in fact, you may have pushed him over the finish line with that kiss."

Taehyung cringes, "Fuck, I’d almost forgot about that—thanks...I hate you."

The younger boy grimaces, hoisting the two backpacks more comfortably up on his shoulder then turns around, "Hey Kangin, is Leeteuk involved with the other members?"

Kangin smiles, "Cleaver boy—and yes he's actually Yoongi and Jimin's driver."  
The younger boy purses his lips and nods once, “So we’ve been placed according to our original pairings—so is Hoseok by himself for the month...that seems kind of mean.”

The older boy shakes his head, “No, Hoseok’s not alone—remind me about that next time—there’s a bit of a backstory and you need to get inside...I’ve kept you long enough and Jungkook probably thinks we’re out here fucking.”

Taehyung’s eyes go wide, “What the fuck, hyung?”

Kangin laughs, “Don’t even deny the boy’s made comments—I can see the jealousy in his eyes every time he looks at me—and it’s all because you’re talking to me instead of lavishing him with your affections...so for the love of Christ go kiss him or something!”

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “Why do you have to be like this?” Taehyung grumbles as he turns to walk away, waving at the older boy, “Good night hyung!”  
Kangin throws up a hand in return as he gets into the truck, “Will do, have fun tomorrow!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Taehyung makes his way into the kitchen putting the champagne and strawberries in the back of the refrigerator behind all the takeout cartons before weaving his way down the hall to his room.

Jungkook isn’t around but the bathroom door is closed and he can hear water running in the shower.

The brunette drops the backpacks on the floor on his side of the shared closet—then grabs a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers to slip into after his shower—tossing them on the bed he hears the water shut off so he makes his way over to stand outside the door...he needs to show Jungkook the weight room, the sooner the better.

A few minutes later Jungkook opens the door and steps into the bedroom dressed in a loose-fitting tank top and pajama pants as he towel-dries his hair—Taehyung doesn’t even wait for the younger boy to notice him—grabbing his wrist he pulls him from the room, “Na-gha, w-wha...”

The younger boy’s words are cut off as Taehyung pushes him up against the wall at the end of the hallway—the older boy slips his arms around Jungkook’s waist—pulling him tight to his chest Taehyung whispers against his ear, "You smell so good, Kook-ah...are you trying to seduce me?"

Jungkook’s fingers curl tight against the older boy’s shirt—his face turns a neon pink as he sputters a response, "Hyung, s-shower..."

Taehyung sighs in disappointment cutting him off, "No-no, of course you’re not..." then he slides the pocket door open and turns Jungkook around to see dance studio.

Jungkook stands frozen in disbelief—Taehyung shoves him gently over the threshold—the older boy enters behind him scanning the room quickly before heading to the far wall and the sound system...he's been 3 days without music and if he doesn’t hear a beat soon his soul is gonna die.

The younger boy glances around—when he sees the weight room he hurries toward it—dragging reverent fingers across the machines sending out a thank you to the universe...because honestly, just the thought of being without his normal routine for the next 30 days has been pure hell.

When music fills the room Taehyung feels his pulse kick up—he walks over to Jungkook, tapping him on the shoulder, "Well, what do..."

Taehyung’s words are cut off as an exuberant Jungkook spins around crushing the older boy to his chest in a bear hug...tears of joy glistening in his eyes, "Thank you Taetae!"

The older boy chuckles, “Don’t thank me, Kangin asked if we wanted different music for the dance studio...which led to this little discovery.”

When Jungkook releases his grip Taehyung holds him in place, raises a hand to dry the saline tracks from the younger boy’s damp cheeks, “This is a big deal—I know you’ve missed working out—I know it helps with your anxiety but please don’t...”

Jungkook grabs the older boy’s wrists looking him in the eye, “Don’t what hyung?”

Taehyung’s thumb brushes across Jungkook’s cheekbone, “I-I don’t want you to go back to ignoring me...”

They hold the gaze longer than normal—Jungkook’s other hand dances slowly up the older boy’s chest to his nape, tugging ever so gently, “Tae...”

Taehyung leans into the younger boy without hesitation—Kangin’s words echoing through his mind...let it happen naturally. 

But at the last second Taehyung presses a kiss to the younger boy's cheek then whispers, "Go change and have a quick work out...I’ll make dinner."

Jungkook’s eyes snap open—Taehyung starts move away but the younger won’t let him go, "Tae, w-wait..."

Taehyung's heart breaks as he takes pries Jungkook’s fingers loose, "It’s late Kook—and I'm only giving you an hour—you can start your normal routine in the morning." Taehyung give gives the younger boy a sad smile then walks away.

Jungkook stares at his hands—why can’t he ever get the words out—tears prickle at the back of his eyes as he crumbles to his knees...a frustrated whimper on his lips.

Taehyung exits the room and slides the door closed—he leans his back against it listening to the younger boy’s muffled cries—it takes every ounce of resolve within him not to walk back in there and pull the sniveling boy into his arms...confess and kiss him senseless. 

The brunette steals his nerves—that’s not what Jungkook needs right now...and Taehyung wants to do this right, "So help me Christ—I will find out what’s causing you so much pain Jeon Jungkook, why you’ve been so sad and broken these past 8 months—I want to help heal you...and then I will make you mine.”

________________________________________

To Be Continued


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a glimpse into Jungkook’s chaotic mindscape through his nightmare—as he relives that specific night that changed his life leaving him broken and afraid.  
> OR...  
> Taehyung’s jerked wide awake by Jungkook’s thrashing and blood-curdling screams—like he’s being dragged to the Underworld by the Hounds of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: PLEASE READ THROUGH ALL WARNINGS—THERE ARE SEVERAL TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Warnings/Triggers:  
> Death of Minor Characters (not BTS), graphic depictions of violence, blood and violence, mature situations, graphic violence, Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder (PTSD), rape/non-concur, nightmares, physical abuse, battery, fist fighting, swearing 
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> ________________________________________

 

_ Previous Chapter Ending: _

_Taehyung exits the room and slides the door closed—he leans his back against it listening to the younger boy’s muffled cries—it takes every ounce of resolve within him not to walk back in there and pull the sniveling boy into his arms...confess and kiss him senseless._

_The brunet steals his nerves—that’s not what Jungkook needs right now...and Taehyung wants to do this right, "So help me Christ—I will find out what’s causing you so much pain Jeon Jungkook, why you’ve been so sad and broken these past 8 months—I want to help heal you...and then I will make you mine.”_

 

~  ~  ~  ~  ~ 

 

**_ Jungkook’s Nightmare... _ **

_Darkness fell long before he decides to head home from a friend’s house—Jihyun offers to drive him but Jungkook refuses—he wants time in the crisp air to clear his head from their night of drinking...he’s not drunk, just tipsy, but he doesn’t like the feeling of being out of control._

_It’s not a long walk—maybe 20 minutes at a leisurely pace—but he takes the shortcut through the park to knock off another 5 minutes...that’s when he hears it._

_A small voice full of sadness—a sound similar to the one his little sister makes if she’s lost or gets separated from his parents...Jungkook follows the strangled noises deeper into the heavy woods alongside the park._

_The closer Jungkook gets, the better he can make out what the child’s saying— **no-don’t-please-no** —over and over again...the words are begging.  _

_Jungkook hears the slap before he hears the blood-curdling scream—it’s hard, skin against skin—he quickens his pace not knowing or caring what he’s getting into...the only thought on his mind is helping the child._

_Images of his baby sister being beaten by a stranger lurks in the back of his mind as he bursts around a clump of trees and into a small clearing—the scene is one he could never have imagined given his young years—his eye widen as they take in the depraved sight before him...that’s when he sends a silent prayer up to heaven that they won’t notice the quiver in his voice, “STOP! Get away from her!”_

_He watches one of the three boys push the girl to the ground—they look to be maybe two or three years younger than himself—high school kids with too much time on their hands...they reek of booze, he can smell it on them from where he stands, eight to ten feet away._

_The girl is maybe 10 years old—younger than his sister, but still a child—she’s sprawled out on the cold ground completely naked...clothing ripped to shreds and scattered around her._

_She’s crying and fighting to cover herself as the largest boy straddles her, another is working to pull her arms from her chest and the third, a blond, wrestles her legs apart._

_“Either help or get lost!” Growls the large boy hovering over the child._

_Jungkook sees red._

_He vaults forward with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head—striking the boy on top of the girl—the large boy slams headfirst into the boy holding the child’s wrists...blood sprays from his nose, like a gusher, as curses ring out, “FUCK!  JESUS FUCK!  YOU BROKE MY GODDAMN NOSE!  GET THE FUCK OFF ME!”_

_The blond boy holding the girl’s ankles jumps to his feet and bolts toward Jungkook, “Let’s play mother fucker...” he shouts throwing a right hook then a quick left jab._

_Jungkook dodges the onslaught as he realizes this boy isn’t drunk plus he knows how to fight—the next hit lands solid against Jungkook’s jaw and he stumbles back a couple feet before regaining his balance—the punches come fast and furious...pain begins to radiate throughout the singer’s body._

_The girl is screaming hysterically, kicking wildly at her assailant—recovering his senses from the kick in the head...the large boy’s attention shifts back to the young girl, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He screams at the child, creeping toward her with malice in his eyes._

_Jungkook sees the movement out of the corner of his eye—he dives forward, digs his shoulder into the soft belly of the blond boy—they both hit the ground hard, knocking the air from the blond’s lungs...Jungkook rolls off him, yelling at the young girl, “GO HOME! RUN AWAY!”_

_She looks at him with wide, frightened eyes—Jungkook’s on his knees crawling toward her...he’s within arm’s length pleading at her, “Run away!  Go home baby—get outta here...please!”_

_The words fall from his lips a second too late as the large boy’s fist lands against the child’s cheek._

_Jungkook’s close enough to hear bones crack and feel the splatter of warm blood, “NOOO!!!”_

_The bigger boy rolls onto his back laughing and shouting into the night sky, “Just havin a little fun here—and YOU have to show up...playin the goddamn hero!”_

_Jungkook’s eyes catch the boy with the broken nose—he notices tears streaming down his face, glistening in the full moon’s light, shining overhead...his fingers smearing the blood from the girl’s small face, “Get her outta here—I’ll hold them off...please!” Jungkook pleads with the boy._

_The crying boy lifts his chin, nods once then pulls the child into his lap._

_By this time the blond had his breath back, “I’m gonna...fuckin kill you...hero...” he stutters, stumbling to his feet._

_The blond delivers a mighty kick to Jungkook’s ribs, and then another—Jungkook tries to roll onto his knees and get up but the bigger boy joins in, kicking at his upper back and head—when the blows stop Jungkook hears a loud ringing in his ears, everything’s muffled, he angles his head back to see the small girl...pain explodes through his body like a flash of lightening._

_His vision is blurry but what he sees before him shakes him to his core, the larger boy and blond going after the smaller boy trying to save the child—Jungkook drags himself to his knees, grabs the blond by the shins taking him down hard—the boy hits the ground with a grunt, breaking the fall with his hands and kicking out of Jungkook’s hold easily...spinning around the blond flips Jungkook onto his back, punching him repeatedly in the ribs and abdomen until the singer loses consciousness._

_Jungkook wakes up coughing and gagging—clumps of blood splattering onto the blanket of freshly fallen snow around him—he wipes at his mouth, it’s eerily quiet as a siren wails in the distance...Jungkook scans the area, eyes landing on three other forms near him covered in white._

_“Fuck...NO!”_

_He’s crying and it hurts to breath but he drags his battered body toward the smallest figure, “Run b-baby...go...h-home...” he mumbles, hand reaching for the child’s fingers—he laces them together as the blackness closes over him once again._

 

~  ~  ~  ~  ~

 

Taehyung’s jerked wide awake by Jungkook’s thrashing and blood-curdling screams—like he’s being dragged to the Underworld by the Hounds of Hell.

 

The brunet tries to rouse Jungkook from his nightmare—panicked cries rip from the younger boy’s lungs, arms and legs flailing about viciously—the sight is unlike anything Taehyung’s ever witnessed...he’s terrified Jungkook’s going to hurt himself.

 

Taehyung’s able to piece together enough of Jungkook’s broken words and phrases to get a clear picture of what happened all those many months ago—the horror lurking behind his friend’s frightened eyes at being forced to relive those memories every night—slowly stealing his sleep and sanity...it makes Taehyung’s stomach clench.

 

After a few tedious moments of struggling, Taehyung gets the maknae to wake up—but then he breaks down into an inconsolable sobbing mess—Jungkook’s entire body convulses as Taehyung wraps strong arms around him...whispering soothing words, rocking their bodies back and forth slowly and rubbing tiny circles over his neck and shoulders.

 

It’s almost 4 o’clock in the morning by the time Jungkook calms down enough for Taehyung to understand his words, “Do you want some tea or warm milk, Kookie?”

 

Jungkook whines shaking his head _no_.

 

“How about some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows?” He tries, knowing his best friend’s love of all things chocolatey.

 

The younger boy smiles at that, “Okay, hyung...” he murmurs.

 

Taehyung grins as he attempts to unlace fingers and untangle arms and legs to get out of the bed—only to have Jungkook follow on his heels, “Kook, I’m just going to the kitchen...”

 

“I-I know, but I wanna come...” he mumbles.

 

Taehyung holds out his hand to the younger boy, “Come on then.”

 

Jungkook threads their fingers together and they head down the hall to the kitchen.

 

Taehyung puts water in the kettle, places it on the stove and turns on the burner, “Why don’t you have a seat at the breakfast bar while I get it ready?”

 

“N-no, I’m fine...” the younger murmurs as he shuffles behind Taehyung, mirroring his footsteps.

 

The older boy smirks as he pulls two extra-large mugs from the cupboard and sets them on the counter—he suddenly spins around catches Jungkook by the waist, lifts him up, plopping him down on top of the counter next to the coffee machine, “Stop hovering...” he says, chuckling at the look on the younger boy’s scrunched up face and then pokes him in the nose just because he can, “Bad bunny...” he teases as Jungkook swats his hand away trying not to smile.

 

Taehyung pulls the canister marked hot chocolate forward, pops the lid and dumps one level scoop of powder into each mug, “Stay here...I’m ducking into the pantry to grab the marshmallows, okay?”

 

Jungkook starts to get down but Taehyung moves to stand between his legs—hands settling on the younger boy’s thighs, “Hey, I’ll be right back I promise...”

 

The ebony-haired boy’s eyes flood with tears but he remains silent.

 

Taehyung slips a hand to the nape of Jungkook’s neck as he brings their foreheads together, “Kook-ah, you know you can tell me anything, right?” He whispers.

 

Jungkook nods, stray tear trailing down his cheek, “I-I know Tae—but t-this is...it w-was too h-horrible for w-words.”

 

The older boy lifts his other hand to Jungkook’s neck—locking his fingers together—Taehyung pulls back so he can see the younger boy eyes, “You’re my best friend...I hate seeing you like this.” He says placing a peck on each cheek.

 

Jungkook wraps his legs around Taehyung’s thighs bringing him closer—his arms enfold the older boy’s lean form as the younger nestles his face against Taehyung’s neck...leaving a small kiss below his ear Jungkook tightens his hold on his friend, “I know—I just need more time...”

 

Taehyung nods as his hands slip down Jungkook’s back, “I’ll be here when you’re ready...no matter what it is.”

 

A few minutes later he teakettle whistles, the boys break apart, “You get the water while I grab the marshmallows...” Taehyung says helping Jungkook down from the counter.

 

Taehyung emerges from the panty a second later with the mini-sugary-delights and drops a healthy handful into both steaming mugs, “You want milk in yours to cool it down?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna wait...” Jungkook replies as Taehyung makes his way to the fridge bringing back the milk.

 

Taehyung picks up their cups and heads over to the breakfast bar on the opposite side of the kitchen, “Turn the lights off Kook—there’s a full moon...we can drink our hot chocolate and stargaze.”

 

Jungkook chuckles as he flips the switch on the wall and heads over to take a seat next to Taehyung he stares at the twinkling lights thinking out loud, “There was a full moon that night too—the snow glittered like diamonds...”

 

When he doesn’t say anything further Taehyung bumps his shoulder with his own, “Drink it’ll get cold...”

 

Jungkook gives him a weary smile as he picks up his cup and takes a drink—marshmallows sticking to his upper lip—Taehyung watches him lick his lips...missing the sticky white glob.

 

Before he can stop himself, Taehyung leans forward—presses his lips to the corner of Jungkook’s mouth and inhales the offending goo...pulling back he sees the look of shock registered on the younger boy’s face, “Y-you missed...but I got your back.”  Taehyung says with a wink.

 

Jungkook’s eyes drop to his mug chuckling, “I’ll do better next time...” he murmurs with an unsteady breath.

 

They spend the next couple hours talking and laughing before they both decided they’re hungry.

 

Digging through the refrigerator, Jungkook pulls out every last takeout carton, placing them on the counter, “Warm them all up Tae—we have to try all of these before we see the chef...”

 

Taehyung laughs, “Fine pick the first two and then we’ll work our way through ‘em all...”

 

Jungkook hands over the beef and broccoli and cashew chicken to Taehyung while he dumps the steamed rice into a large frying pan to heat up.

 

They finally make their way through every dish—set the pots and pans in the sink to soak—then go for an early morning walk...so Taehyung can see the sunrise.

 

~  ~  ~  ~  ~

 

It’s 8 am when they wander back to the cabin—Jungkook heads to the weight room for his morning workout while Taehyung put the dishes in the dishwasher, scrubs the pots in the sink and tidies up the kitchen.

 

He’s going through the pantry looking for something special to make for dinner—maybe spaghetti and meatballs—remembering there’s a package of meatballs and a loaf of garlic bread in the freezer...when Jungkook appears in the doorway tugging on his shirt sleeve, “Come practice with me, I won’t have you forgetting all the choreography...” he rattles off pulling the older boy down the hallway.

 

Six hours later (and after a ton of begging from Taehyung) they stop dancing, “I’m starving...” the older boy whines.

 

Jungkook laughs, “Go get a snack while I shower...” he says slapping the older boy on the thigh as he scrambles to his feet.

 

“Koookiiee!!!” Taehyung whines.  “Help meee uppp!”

 

Jungkook growls, bending over—hands outstretched to the older boy, “C-come on Tae...I wanna s-shower...sometime t-today...” he pants out pulling Taehyung to his feet.

 

When he exits from the bathroom, Jungkook finds Taehyung asleep on the couch in their bedroom—empty plate and glass on the coffee table and television on a New Age radio station...chuckling at the site he drops to his knees beside the sofa, “Hey, time to  get up...” he whispers, pressing his lips to the older boy’s forehead.

 

He doesn’t get a response so he kisses Taehyung’s nose, “Rise and shine, Taetae...”

 

The third time he presses his lips to the older boy’s mouth, “Wake up baby...”

 

Taehyung’s eyes flutter open, a little shocked to see Jungkook so close, “Ahish, did I fall asleep?” He questions.

 

Jungkook smirks at him, “Surprised you didn’t slip into a coma after listening to this music station...”

 

“That’s all I could find.”  Taehyung whines.

 

“Well, I saved you—pulled you back from the edge just in time—now go take a shower...what’d you eat anyway?” He says, rising to his feet.

 

“Oh, I had a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with milk...” he yawns out sitting up to stretch.

 

“Wow, that’s very Western of you—stop eating all those carbs...or we’ll be practicing longer hours.”  Jungkook admonishes, dragging fingers through his damp hair.

 

“Fine, we’ll practice longer—and I’m making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread for dinner...so plan your next workout around that deliciousness.”

 

“God Tae, you’re feasts are going to kill my diet—just make sure there’s salad _with vegetables,_ not just lettuce...and I’m not eating any of the bread!” Jungkook gripes, “Now, go take a shower...you’re starting to attract flies.”  He says laughing.

 

“Rude—what’s your problem with pasta anyway?  There’s no difference between the carbs in spaghetti than in the ramen and rice you eat every day!”  Taehyung protests.

 

“I told you—I’m on a diet...please make sure there’s fresh vegetables and fruit to eat for all our meals.” Jungkook pleads.

 

Taehyung grabs Jungkook by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug—when he pulls back he kisses the younger boy on the forehead, “You’re beautiful the way you are Kookie...but I will do as you ask.”

 

He winks then heads into the bathroom—Jungkook picks up the older boy’s dirty dishes, taking them to the kitchen with him.

 

Jungkook busies himself cutting up a bunch of the fruit and vegetables he finds in the refrigerator—if Taehyung’s put himself in charge of cooking then Jungkook’s definitely going to have to keep a better eye on both their caloric intakes...and that means more readily-available and healthy snacks.

 

By the time Taehyung’s done with his shower Jungkook’s done prepping the veggies and he’s even made a fruit salad with a light syrup for dessert.

 

Jungkook found the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne Taehyung had tucked away in the far back, hidden from prying eyes—he chooses to ignore them for the present time, deciding to let Taehyung have his treats—but he’d also make damn sure to work the dog snot out of him...now that he knew they were there.

 

Snickering to himself—head buried in the fridge, bending from the waist—he places the last of the Ziploc bags in the bottom bin...he startles when he feels hands grab his hips from behind.

 

“W-what are y-you doing?” Jungkook stutters out, eyes closed trying to calm his rapid pulse and secretly savoring the strong grip of Taehyung’s long fingers as they imprint the delicate flesh beneath the flimsy fabric of his boxers—a shudder ripples through him when Taehyung tugs his hips back tight against his groin.

 

“Helping...” Taehyung mumbles, chewing on a carrot stick.

 

Jungkook takes a deep breath before standing up—he casts a glance over his shoulder at the older boy, eyebrow hiked to his hairline, “How is eating _my_ lunch helping _me_?”

 

Taehyung slips his arms around Jungkook’s stomach holding him tight and nuzzling into the side of his face and neck, “Helping...with your diet...” he drawls out lazily.

 

The younger boy tilts his head back against Taehyung’s shoulder with a little moan—palms skimming along the older boy’s forearms and wrists—the brunet hums, dragging his open mouth up the side of Jungkook’s neck inhaling deeply, “Gawd Jung-ah...you smell good enough to eat.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes snap open—fumbling for his senses—fingers prying at the older boy’s wrists...Taehyung lets him go easily, with an audible sigh.

 

The ebony-haired boy grabs his salad from the counter heading for the deck—with his hand on the patio door, he looks back at Taehyung, “It’s a nice afternoon—there’s a light breeze...you should join me.”

 

Taehyung smiles as he grabs a banana and a water bottle then follows the younger boy out onto the deck sitting beside him on the bench.

 

After finishing half his fruit—Jungkook eats the other half—Taehyung lays down...head in the younger boy’s lap.

 

Taehyung begins to doze off—Jungkook’s fingers massaging his scalp and absently threading through damp locks as he eats his salad—his own eyelids becoming heavier with every bite...until he’s too tired to finish.

 

Jungkook shakes Taehyung’s shoulder, “Tae, let’s go take a nap...”

 

The words are barely uttered before Taehyung’s on his feet—pulling a giggling Jungkook through the sliding door and down the hall to the bedroom...dirty bowl left spinning on the counter for later.

 

Taehyung closes the bedroom door and drags Jungkook into the bed next to him, “Wait, let me open the patio door and set the alarm...” the younger grumbles.

 

The brunet moans, “You set the alarm, I’ll get the door...”

 

Jungkook chuckles, “Go on then...”

 

A minute later the boys are fast asleep—Taehyung curled into Jungkook’s side with his head resting on the younger boy’s stomach, arms wrapped protectively around his waist and one leg slung over the younger’s thick thighs.

 

To Be Continued

        

 


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung surprises Jungkook with an evening of fireworks but the night doesn’t go as planned.  
> OR...  
> “Shit, this went a lot smoother in my head...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> This chapter is full of fluff and feels so please enjoy. Also a shout out to both the Canada and the US—they’re both celebrating birthdays the first week of July...and since I’m from the US, I’m posting this particular chapter, Fireworks, in celebratory fashion to honor both countries. ^___^ 
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Mature language  
> ________________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> ________________________________________

CHECK THE AIR SOFAS OUT HERE:  [PIC1](http://imgur.com/n6ddx2O) and [PIC2](http://imgur.com/DSenXM3)

________________________________________

_ Previous Chapter Ending: _

_Taehyung closes the bedroom door and drags Jungkook into the bed next to him, “Wait, let me open the patio door and set the alarm...” the younger grumbles._

_The brunet moans, “You set the alarm, I’ll get the door...”_

_Jungkook chuckles, “Go on then...”_

_A minute later the boys are fast asleep—Taehyung curled into Jungkook’s side with his head resting on the younger boy’s stomach, arms wrapped protectively around his waist and one leg slung over the younger’s thick thighs._

__________________________________________

 

**_Fireworks_ **

 

Taehyung wakes before the alarm goes off—wrapped in Jungkook’s embrace and not eager to leave—he lies there thinking about the younger boy...thoughts eating away at his brain.

 

_How can I possibly help Kookie knowing what he went through?  I’m not properly trained for this shit!  I have no idea what I’m doing—what if I screw this up and hurt him or fucking worse...cause even more psychological damage?!   Nothing but questions without answers—I need to talk with Kangin tomorrow...I gotta get some insight on what to do and say._

 

He untangles himself from the younger boy—being extra careful not to jostle him since he didn’t sleep well because of the nightmare...

 

Taehyung’s little fireworks surprise is going to keep them out past midnight and they have a photo shoot at 2 o’clock tomorrow.  It’s plenty of time to sleep—more than they’re used to by far...but he’d also planned to treat Jungkook to champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries with a relaxing soak in the hot tub.

 

He turns off the alarm— _maybe I’ll wait, see how the evening plays out—_ he tiptoes from the bedroom— _first dinner, then I’ll wakeup my Sleeping Prince_.

The cabin’s quiet and although he desperately wants to turn the sound system on while he works in the kitchen, he knows it’ll wake Jungkook.

 

Reaching the kitchen he opens the sliding door and screen, stepping out onto the deck—it’s a beautifully clear evening for the fireworks...grinning to himself he returns to the kitchen.

 

Taehyung rummages around in the cupboards until he finds the size pots he’s looking for—filling the larger one with water and adding some vegetable oil (so the pasta doesn’t stick to itself)...then places it on the stove over high heat to boil.

 

He heads to the walk-in pantry, grabs a package of spaghetti, tomato-basil marinara, grated parmesan cheese and that creamy Italian salad dressing he spotted earlier this morning, while looking for the marshmallows for their 3 am hot chocolate.

 

Dumping everything but the dressing on the counter he heads to the freezer—sets the dressing inside, hoping it’ll chill fast, and then pulls out the meatballs and garlic bread.

 

Back at the counter he tosses the small bag of meatballs into the second sauce pan, adds the jar of marinara then sets it on the stove next to the other one—lid in place, he turns the knob to the medium setting.

 

He preheats the oven next, before hunting around the kitchen for a serrated knife, cutting board, aluminum foil and a cookie sheet.

 

Taehyung slices the cheesy garlic bread while it’s frozen (rather than hot from the oven) then wraps the loaf in aluminum foil and sets it on the baking sheet—for easy-peasy cleanup, especially for greasy or cheesy cooking—then places it on the counter near the stove for a little later...it’ll only take 15-20 minutes to warm through.

 

He’ll never claim to be a good cook or even great, like Seokjin, his mom and grandma—although he’s certainly gained some handy kitchen tricks by helping over the years—he has enough experience with it that he and Jungkook won’t starve...or need to live off of takeout food for the whole month.

 

His mind wanders to his other friends—it feels _different_ living without them, not being able to see or talk to them—they’ve been together for five years and it’s just so quiet...not a bad quiet, just different.

 

Taehyung shakes his head smiling—he likes being on his own with Jungkook—but he makes a mental note to ask Kangin about the boys tomorrow, reaching for a large wooden spoon from the ceramic utensil holder to stir the spaghetti sauce...then heads to the fridge for the vegetables that Jungkook prepared.

 

Since Jungkook didn’t cut up the “leafy greens” Taehyung pulls them out of the crisper to rinse and chop.

 

He decides to make one large tossed salad with romaine lettuce, spinach and kale—mostly for Jungkook—looking through the cupboards until he locates a large bowl and tongs...then sets to work cleaning and cutting.

 

Jungkook had cut the other vegetables into thin strips for easy snacking (and in Taehyung’s mind, great dipping) so he places an assortment of the veggies on a small platter so they can add them to their greens later.

 

Glancing at the stove he sees the water boiling—he adds the pasta, stirring it around a couple times to separate the strands—then checks on the marinara...he turns the gas flame up so it heats the meatballs faster.

 

Before leaving the stove he pre-heats the oven for the garlic bread then heads to the dining room to set the table.

 

When he returns to the kitchen he finds Jungkook stirring the sauce, “Hi Kook, I was just coming to get you...dinner’s almost ready.”

 

The younger boy looks up with a huge smile, “Hey Tae, it smells great...I’m starving!”

 

Taehyung laughs grabbing the bowl of greens and platter of veggies, “Can put the bread in the oven while I finish setting the table, please?”

 

Jungkook is closing the oven door as Taehyung emerges from the adjoining dining room, “I made a fruit salad with a light syrup yesterday...we can have it for dessert if you want.”

 

“Wow, dessert—I thought you were on a diet?” Taehyung taunts.

 

The ebony-haired boy squishes up his face at the remark, “Tae, it’s a diet...I’m not trying to kill myself...besides, after dinner we can go for another hike to watch the sunset.”

 

Taehyung chuckles, “Stop reading my mind!  Actually, I have a surprise for you tonight—and it does involve a hike...so I’ll lead the way, alright?”

 

Jungkook freezes, “What kind of surprise?  You know I hate surprises, hyung.”

 

The older boy walks to the refrigerator, “What do you want to drink?  And trust me Kookie, you’ll love this one—it’s more of us _watching_ something from a distance...no one will even know we’re there.”

 

“Water for me...and what is it, a meteor shower or something?” Jungkook asks.

 

Taehyung fills a glass with water and one with milk for himself, “You want ice?”  He inquires before adding, “And yea, it’s similar but stop guessing—I don’t want you ruining it...” the older boy scolds.

 

Jungkook glances up from stirring the spaghetti again, “No ice hyung.  Hey, how do you tell when the pasta’s done?”

 

The older boy sets the beverages down and walks toward the stove, “Easy...” he says grabbing a fork from a drawer on the way, “—like this...” he cuts a strand in half and blows on it before picking it up with his fingers—then tosses it at the cupboard...it sticks.

 

“Taehyung!  What the hell?” The younger boy yells in disbelief.

 

“Yup, it’s done—if it doesn’t stick then let it cook longer...” he says absently, searching the bottom cupboard for a colander, to drain the water.

 

The ebony-haired boy shakes his head laughing, “You’re crazy!  Who taught you that?  I thought you set a timer or something...”

 

Taehyung sets the colander in the sink then returns to the stove—turns off the burner and picks up the boiling pot of water and pasta, snickering, “My grandma.  How’s the sauce, are the meatballs warmed through yet?” 

 

“Then you’re grandmother’s one amazing woman!  And shit, I don’t know—it’s steaming so I assume it’s done or nearly there—I’ll finish setting the table, you do this...I don’t wanna burn the cabin to the ground like Namjoon hyung.”

 

Taehyung chuckles as he comes up to stand behind Jungkook—hands around his waist and face nuzzling behind the younger boy’s ear humming, “Hmm, get the Italian dressing out of the freezer while I finish up in here.”

 

Jungkook hesitates—neck bending to the side—giving the older boy ample access to his neck, “Yea...freezer...okay...” he mumbles sluggishly, eyes fluttering shut.

 

Reaching around Jungkook he turns off the burner—placing a small kiss on the younger boy’s temple—then swats him on the butt, “Go on Jung-ah...” he says, gently pushing the younger boy out of the way, “I got this...”

 

Jungkook grumbles, making his way to the refrigerator, “Why’d you put the dressing in the freezer—is that another one of grandma’s tricks?”

 

Taehyung doesn’t look up as he plates the spaghetti then covers it with meatballs and marinara, “Nope, that’s my great idea—it was in the pantry and I was pressed for time, needed to chill it quickly—thought the freezer would work faster than the refrigerator...how’d it work?”

 

“It’s cold—doesn’t seem frozen either...is everything ready?”

 

The older boy takes the two dishes and walks toward the dining room, “Yup, can you grab the grated parmesan...I’ll come back for the garlic bread.”

 

~   ~   ~   ~   ~

 

An hour later the boys are clearing the table and cleaning the kitchen—chatting about different things as they load the dishwasher, “You ready to walk off these carbs hyung?”

 

Taehyung checks the clock on the wall—it’s only 8 pm, he wasn’t expecting to leave for another hour and a half—but he knows Jungkook won’t let him keep to the original plan either, “Sure, let’s change clothes and grab the backpacks.”

 

Jungkook repeats slowly, staring oddly at his hyung, “Backpacks?”

 

“Yesss...it’s for when we get to our location...that’s all you need to know right now, Mr. Spoil-sport...” the older boy teases.

 

It’s a tough fight to get Jungkook out of the cabin—the youngest doesn’t hand control over easily...and Taehyung is now 100 percent sure that carrying a bag, when he doesn’t know the contents, goes against his personal religion.

 

Nevertheless, the battle is won in a just and worthy fashion—with a great deal of begging and pleading on Taehyung’s part—and with a somewhat constipated frown of defeat from Jungkook (and a silent “fighting” gesture from Taehyung) they’re out the door and on the trailhead, behind the cabin, that leads up to the summit.

 

Thirty minutes into the climb and Jungkook’s still nagging the brunet about the mystery backpack, “I’m just saying, if I happen to get mauled by a bear because you packed honey-granola snacks or some shit—I will not hesitate to beat your ass hyung...after I recuperate, of course.”

 

Taehyung can’t help but laugh at the younger boy—Jungkook stops to stare at him, like he’s a raving lunatic, “Did I say something funny?”

 

He halts, then takes a couple steps back so he’s standing in front of Jungkook, “Uhm no, it’s just—that actually sounded like _the old you_...I guess I just miss your empty threats.”

 

Jungkook looks down, grateful for the dim light so Taehyung can’t see the bloom of pink across his cheeks, “W-what do you mean... _the old me_?” He asks cautiously not knowing if he’s ready to hear his friend’s answer.

 

Taehyung steps into the younger boy’s personal space and leans forward—nose to ear, lips brushing over sensitive skin—fingers looping around shoulder straps, “This would send shivers up _the old you’s_ spine, cheeks blushing crimson.  Sometimes, when I kissed your neck, you’d gasp or if I was lucky, you’d let out a little moan—almost like you wanted more...”

 

The younger boy’s hands clutch tightly at Taehyung’s shirt, tugging him in closer, expelling the air between them, “T-tae...I...”

 

The brunet hums back lazily, trailing tiny kisses up the column of Jungkook’s neck to his jaw, “Well Jung-ah...do you still like it?”  The older boy prods.

 

Goosebumps ripple across Jungkook’s skin— _God yes, I want this, missed you so much—need your touch—want your lips and mouth on mine...all over me._

 

And yet, Jungkook can’t tell the boy holding him how much he’s missed this—laid awake night after night thinking about them together—exactly like this...under the star-filled sky, “Uhm...w-we...s-should uhm...g-get moving...”  

 

Taehyung pulls back so they’re nose to nose, “If that’s what you want, Jung-ah...”

 

Jungkook blinks hard, steeling his resolve, “I-I w-want...to see y-your surprise...” he murmurs softly, fingers digging deeper into fabric.

 

Taehyung’s lips pull tight as he nods once then steps back but Jungkook’s hands still hold him—the older boy glances down at the younger’s grip, crumpling his shirt, then back up at Jungkook, “Jung-ah...” he whispers right before he leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger boy’s lips, “—come on...it’s getting darker.”

 

Jungkook releases a little moan as the brunet pulls away—hands gently prying at the younger boy’s wrists to break his death-grip...then he takes Jungkook by the hand, leading him along the trail, “And we can’t have you missing that surprise, can we?”

 

Another 15 minutes and Taehyung stops, “The trees are getting dense the farther up we go—it’s getting hard to follow the path...turn around so I can grab the flashlight from your bag.”

 

The ebony-haired boy turns as requested—eyes panning the woods around them, “What kind of wild animals are in these mountains, Tae?”

 

“Kangin said bears, wolves and maybe some large cats, although he’s never seen one—but he also said they tend to stay away from populated areas...guess they don’t like people too much.”  He says chuckling.

 

Jungkook snaps around to face Taehyung, “What kind of large cats, like tigers and lions-type large or domestic tabbies?”

 

Taehyung pauses to smack the younger boy’s hand and spins him back around, “Stop it, they don’t like people—ah there it is...” he mumbles to himself, flipping the light on, “—come on scaredy-cat...I think we’re almost there.”

 

Jungkook grabs ahold of Taehyung’s free hand, lacing their fingers together, “Good because I think something’s following us...”

 

The older boy laughs, “Don’t worry, it’s probably just a stray Siberian Tiger visiting his family from Russia.”

 

“What the hell, are you mocking me...” Jungkook yanks on their hands stopping them but this makes Taehyung laugh harder, “—let go, asshole!”

 

Jungkook jerks his hand free to walk up the trail yelling, “I didn’t...hike...u-up...this _stupid_ mountain...for you...ugh...to make fun of me...you giant dildo!”

 

Taehyung catches his breath quickly and jogs after the younger boy—traipsing up the trail, tripping over his feet and tangling his words, “Hey Kookie slow down...” he says grabbing Jungkook’s wrist to stop him, “—wait up, please!”

 

Jungkook turns his head away sniffling as Taehyung pleads with him, “Look, I was trying to make you laugh—you seemed worried about the wildlife...it was stupid, I’m sorry, okay?”

 

The younger boy nods but doesn’t turn to look at his friend, “Come here...” Taehyung croaks, pulling Jungkook into a hug, “—to be honest, I’m a little nervous too.  We can head back down to the cabin—we won’t be able to see them...but we’ll definitely hear them.”

 

Taehyung feels arms wrap around his waist—face burrowing against his neck as he murmurs, “How much farther is it?”

 

The older boy shines the light on his watch, “Shit, we should be close—Kangin said 45 minutes and we’ve been hiking for 30...so, do you wanna keep going for another 15 minutes or head back?”

 

Jungkook releases a heavy sigh, “Let’s keep going—but this better be worth it...or I’m not trusting you ever again.”

 

The younger boy’s words gouge at Taehyung’s heart—this outing just turned into a life or death gamble, one he’s not sure he should take—if this doesn’t go well he’ll be losing his only shot at helping Jungkook through his trauma...and if it’s successful then Manager Moon is right, Heaven’s on his side.

 

Taehyung leans back, wipes the tears from Jungkook’s rosy cheeks then threads their fingers together, “Give me another 15 minutes...I promise it’ll be worth our time and aggravation.”

 

Jungkook shakes his head, “I hope so—because it’s dark as shit out here...and I really don’t want to die in the wilderness.”

 

“Hey, stop talking like that—try to have some faith ( _in me_ )—I’m not a horrible tour guide...we aren’t even lost.”

 

“Oh but the night’s still young, hyung—we’ll probably be wandering around these enchanted woods until dawn—maybe we’ll run into Little Red Riding Hood...she can show us the way to the wolf’s lair!”  The younger boy teases back.

 

And just like that Jungkook’s talking—feeling free and easy—and Taehyung knows he’s been forgiven...it’s in the lilt of the younger boy’s laugh and the silent squeeze of his hand.

 

Ten minutes later the trees begin to thin and the boys emerge into the middle of a very large clearing—they can see the midnight blue sky and the light shed by every star’s death—and as Jungkook drops the brunet’s hand to run toward the far edge...Taehyung takes a quick moment of silence, sending out a special _thank you_ to the universe for such a perfect night.

 

“Hyung!  Come look!” Jungkook hollers from his new position overlooking the valley below, “You gotta see this—the view’s amazing...hurry up!”

 

Taehyung jogs over to the bouncing boy, “Look, there’s a town down there—it’s lit up like a Christmas tree—there must be a thousand people milling around...must be a festival.”

 

Taehyung grins, “Kangin said it’s a wedding feast—the village elder’s daughter is getting married this weekend...there’s free food and entertainment starting tonight through Saturday, ending with the wedding reception on Sunday.”

 

“Wow that’s insane—he must be well respected and loved—look at all those people...they look like ants!”

 

The older boy chuckles at Jungkook’s excitement shucking his backpack and kneeling down, “And pretty damn rich, I’m sure—he invited the entire mountain from what Kangin said...and he’s down there having fun with his boyfriend tonight.”

 

Jungkook turns around to look at Taehyung, “B-boyfriend?”

 

Taehyung unzips his bag, handing the flashlight over, “Here hold this, I need to get some things set up.  And yes Kangin has a boyfriend, his name is Leeteuk—hey, give me your backpack...”

 

The younger hands over his bag, “So...being gay is accepted here...in these small mountain villages?”

 

Taehyung pulls out a large piece of folded fabric from one of the bags, “I’m glad there’s a slight breeze tonight—it’ll help with these...” he mumbles, standing to unfold the material, “—and I don’t know if it’s accepted really, we’re still in Korea, it’s probably more _tolerated_ since Kangin’s family has money...I’m not sure, ask them on Friday at the movie.”

 

“W-what movie—and what the hell are you doing...what is that thing?”  The younger boy points at the foreign object in Taehyung’s hands.

 

“Fridays are the only day we get to go into town and look around—this week we’re going to the outside movie—and since Kangin has to drive us he asked if Leeteuk could tag along, I said yes.  It’s an outdoor air lounger-mattress thingy—now watch how I do this...you’ll need to set up yours.”

 

Taehyung picks up the extremely long piece of fabric by the two tabs—one on each side of the opening—then faces into the wind letting the body fill up with air...he then rolls the open end closed and fastens the clips, attached to the tabs, to the opposite end of the bag...creating a giant air-filled sleeping bag.

 

Once the ends are clipped together Taehyung lays down on it, “There, now do yours.”

 

“Holy shit, that’s so cool!  Where did you get these?”  The younger boy drops the flashlight to unfold his.

 

Taehyung chuckles, “I borrowed them from Kangin—this was all his idea because of the location of our cabin—he filled the backpacks with supplies...I just agreed to it, knowing how much you love a little adventure.”

 

Jungkook gets his bag spread out and grabs ahold of the tabs, “Oh my God...this is...shit...damnit...wow...this is...too much...fun Tae...is this right?” 

 

The younger boy begins to talk fast, stammering his words—a habit showing his overexcitement that always makes Taehyung laugh, “Yup, now bend it and use the clips at the other end.  I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself—but these are just to make our gazing more enjoyable...the real show hasn’t even started yet.”

 

Taehyung gets up off his fabric lounger to rifle through the other backpack, “Here...” he tosses a bag of chips to Jungkook who’s flopped down, reclining on his air mattress, “—looks like you got to carry the snacks and beer...but we’ll share.” 

 

The older boy laughs standing up with a six pack in hand—he walks over to where Jungkook is laying on his mattress and pulls off three cans, setting them in his lap, “Three for you and three for me...” he says, dragging his air bed next to the younger boy’s then jumps on it laughing, “—fuck these are sweet...we definitely need to get a pair of these when we get home.”

 

“I can’t believe this Tae—the sky is absolutely breathtaking—even with the town lit up like a runway...it’s like we’re inside of a dream...” the younger boy reaches out his hand, Taehyung takes it, “—thanks for this...the view’s amazing and I love the bed.”

 

Taehyung smiles, “Good, but don’t lose interest—there’s more besides a heavenly view, chips and beer...just think of it as dinner theater.”

 

Jungkook laughs squeezing Taehyung’s hand tighter and tighter, “Alright hyung, you drug me up the side of a mountain in the middle of the dark—what exactly are we waiting for if not a meteor shower...you can’t draw this out any longer, tell me already!”

 

“Alright-alright!  Geez, let go of my hand before you break it...” he chuckles, “Damn Kook, you need to stop working out—you seriously don’t know your own strength!”

 

“No, you’re wrong hyung.  I need to get stronger—a lot stronger actually—and laying around drinking beer and eating chips with you is killing me and my diet...and don’t forget you’re my exercise buddy.”  The younger boy smirks at his friend.

 

The older boy shakes his head, “Yeah, I know.  Now, you wanna know the real reason we’re here?”

 

Jungkook nods, opening the bag of chips, “Yes, why are we up on top of this beautiful mountain at night...if not for a meteor shower?”

 

“Right, so I’ll break the suspense after our first beer—and to make it more interesting you make the first toast, I’ll make the second but on the third beer we each tell the other the one thing we’re most grateful for...and it can’t be bogus, like _Pluto isn’t a planet_ or some shit, this needs to be serious okay?”

 

“Sounds good but I can’t think of things on-the-spot like you can—so give me at least halfway through the can to gather my thoughts...unless you wanna hear, _over the teeth and past the gums, look out stomach here it comes_.” 

 

Taehyung groans, “Aw, that was lame...” he cracks his beer, holding it out to clink cans with Jungkook, “—fine, you have until halftime—unless you want me to start and you take second...”

 

Jungkook laughs, “I knew you’d come up with one—go on with it...”

 

The older boy grins holding out his can toward Jungkook...

_“May we be who our dog thinks we are, cheers!”_

 

 

“Uhm no, I’m not letting that one slide—try a little harder...something with a little more meaning, hyung.”

 

“Not fair but fine—try this one...

_Here’s to condoms and rattlesnakes_

_Two things I’m never gonna fuck with.”_

 

 

Jungkook spits out his beer, coughing wildly, “Oh my gawd—I thought you wanted to be serious—how is that fraught with feeling, hyung...again!”

 

Taehyung laughs, “No choking—fine, but this is the last one,

_There are good ships_

_There are wood ships_

_And ships that sail the sea,_

_But the best ships are friendships_

_Pray they’ll always be...”_

 

 

The younger boy takes a sip of his beer, passing the chips to Taehyung, “Nice, I like that one—do you have any others about love...not involving poisonous snakes and contraception?”

 

Taehyung takes a handful of chips thinking, “Yeah just one—

_Here's to roses and lilies in bloom_

_You in my arms and I in your room_

_A door that is locked, a key that is lost_

_Two glasses, a bottle and a bed badly tossed_

_And one night, that spans a hundred years tops..."_

 

 

Jungkook’s eyes flit over the older boy’s face—he’s actually stunned—he hasn’t been shocked by Taehyung’s words or deeds in years...but this, this is different, “That’s poetry Tae...”

 

“You like it?  I found it online but the rhyme was off so I tweaked it...pretty corny, I know.”  Taehyung takes a swig of beer, swallowing his embarrassment.

 

“Not corny...romantic...it’s really beautiful, Taetae...” the younger boy’s hand squeezes Taehyung’s shoulder then gentle fingertips skim down his arm, stopping at his hand, linking fingers together, “I think I’m ready now...” he whispers.

 

Taehyung smiles at their interlocking hands, “You ready for beer number two?”

 

Jungkook grimaces, “You know I don’t like to drink, hyung.”

 

The older boy finishes the can and tosses it near his backpack, “I know, you don’t like to be out of control—but sometimes it’s good to let go—you need to relax Kookie...I worry about your stress level.”  

 

Jungkook sighs then chugs his remaining beer, “Tonight I’m with you—I’ll drink my three beers and eat your chips—and tomorrow I’ll pay you back...starting at 8 in the morning.”

 

Taehyung nods with a huge grin on his face, second beer open and poised ready, “So beer number two—you’re ready...let me hear your emotionally charged prose, Golden Maknae!”

 

The young singer smiles—picking up the can he pops the tab then raises it to meet Taehyung’s—his eyes stare up at the sparkling heavens as the words slip easily over his tongue...

_Here’s to the nights we’ll always remember_

_With the friends we’ll never forget..._

_Those who’ve seen us at our best_

_And seen us at our worst_

_But forgive the difference..._

 

 

His eyes linger upon the horizon as the first firework screams into the air, bursting right above them—green, blue and red sparkling streams of glitter popping, arching and whizzing across the heavens—floating, flipping, falling downward to the earth below...only to vanish into the surrounding atmosphere.

 

Jungkook jumps out of his skin at the first explosion, not expecting it—his eyes wider than the rings around Saturn as his body jolts sideways, slamming into Taehyung sending the air cushions toppling over as they both crash to the ground in a fury of arms and legs...covered in beer and chips.

 

“Holy shit, did you see that—who the fuck’s trying to kill us!  What?  W-why are you laughing?”  Jungkook scream-whispers into Taehyung’s face.

 

He’s sprawled out, on top of the older boy when the next firework squeals into the sky exploding above them—the younger flinches, burying his head into Taehyung’s neck.

 

Taehyung takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around the other boy and roll them over so he’s on top, “Surprise Kookie—the shows starting...” he says with a huge grin splitting his face.

 

“Surprise...a-are you kidding me?  Why didn’t you warn me—I thought we were under attack...you fucker!”  He yells squirming beneath the older boy, trying to worm his way free.

 

The brunet presses his forehead to the Jungkook’s, closing his eyes, “Stop-listen!  I was going to tell you after your toast—the damn fireworks weren’t scheduled to start until 11 pm...who the fuck starts an event a whole hour early?!  I’m sorry Kook—I keep fucking things up, can’t seem to get things right tonight—I should have just told you when you asked me...God, why am I so fucking pitiful?”

 

“Taehyung...they’re fireworks?” Jungkook groans as a rumble of laughter bubbles up from his belly.

 

Taehyung watches the boy in awe, flipping through emotions so fast he can barely keep up, “Shit, this went a lot smoother in my head...” he says through tight lips.

 

This just makes Jungkook laugh harder, spilling from his lips like water breeching the banks of stream during a spring flood.

 

“Come on giggles...” Taehyung quips, pulling the younger boy to his feet as the fireworks continue to erupt around them, like mini exploding stars they light up the entire valley in colored hues as far as the eye can see.

 

Taehyung fixes the air mattresses, pulls them together and shoves the snickering Jungkook into his seat—he picks up the chips and beer, tossing them into one of the backpacks before settling down next to the younger boy to watch the rest of the display...it surprisingly lasts a good half hour.

 

During the grand finale Jungkook reaches over to take Taehyung’s hand, fingers entwining, “Thank you Taetae...”

 

Taehyung clicks his tongue, “For what ruining your night?”

 

Jungkook’s gaze is piercing, “You were right about _the old me_ —I haven’t been myself, I haven’t laughed in months—I missed it...I’ve missed you.”

 

He squeezes Jungkook’s hand in his, “I’ve missed _us_ too—more than anything...” he sighs releasing the younger boy’s hand, standing up, “Let’s pack and head back to the cabin—we have a photo shoot tomorrow...bags under the eyes means a ton of makeup.”

 

While deflating his air couch, Jungkook stops to watch his best friend, “We never got to beer number three...”

 

“Well, I’m wearing the contents of can number two and the way things have been going for me tonight I’d rather not tempt fate by opening the third one—it’ll probably signify the zombie apocalypse or tip the planet off its axis...” he chuckles, placing the folded mattress into the young boy’s backpack.

 

Jungkook walks over to where Taehyung’s kneeling, he hands over his folded square of fabric, “ _This_ is what I’m most thankful for...” it’s almost a whisper.

 

The older boy slides the compressed mattress neatly into the sack on top of the other one and zips the bag, “What do you mean by _this_?” He asks, standing up to slip it onto his back.

 

Jungkook grabs the other backpack, “Spending time with me...” he says, throwing the pack over his shoulders, “— _us_ being together, like before.”

 

Taehyung swallows hard looking at Jungkook, “Yeah...” he breathes out, “—it’s the one thing I treasure most in this world...” he admits, fidgeting with the flashlight in his hand.

 

Jungkook steps into the brunet’s personal space—fingers curling around the straps of Taehyung’s backpack tugging him closer, “Yeah?  Me too...” he whispers, pressing a peck to the older boy’s lips then pulling away quickly.

 

Too dazed to speak, Taehyung stands there floundering until Jungkook fits their hands together, “I’ll lead this time...” he says taking the flashlight, pink staining his cheeks as he pulls the older boy toward the trailhead.

 

Taehyung nods, following Jungkook through the darkness— _I’d follow you to Hell and back Jung-ah_ —he thinks to himself as they make their way down the side of the mountain.

 

The decent is a lot quicker than the climb—even at a leisurely pace—as they emerge from the woods 30 minutes later, behind the cabin where they began their little adventure.

 

It’s only 11:30 when they stumble up the stairs of the deck—the moon is cast in a bright silvery halo as they take one last moment to appreciate the stars twinkling above, “The night was pretty remarkable, don’t you think, Taetae?”

 

“All things considered, it was kinda perfect...for _us_...” Taehyung says with a gleam in his eye, “—let’s go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow.”

 

Jungkook raises a questioning brow, “The photo shoot isn’t until the afternoon...”

 

The older boy laughs, “Well, I don’t mind sleeping in and _not_ getting up early to fix breakfast or go running—if that’s what you want, Kook...” he teases, already knowing the other boy’s answer.

 

He considers his best friend for a minute before answering, “I’m willing to discuss a compromise, hyung...”

 

Taehyung’s scrunches up his lips, “Hmm, and what would the terms of such a negotiation cost me?”

 

“Nothing extreme—maybe three or four of those chocolate-covered strawberries you have hiding in the back of the refrigerator...and a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.”

 

“I cannot believe my best friend would stoop to such a low level—a man’s strawberries are sacred—you’re evil incarnate, Jeon Jungkook...but I will agree to your terms with one minor condition...” the older boy pokes Jungkook in the chest to make his point.

 

Jungkook laughs at his friend’s failed attempt at intimidation, “Alright hyung, what’s your minor condition?”

 

Taehyung slips off his backpack, dropping it on the picnic table behind them, “Instead of hot chocolate we drink champagne—and you have to drink at least two glasses...in the Jacuzzi.”

 

To Be Continued

 

    


	8. Champagne & Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jungkook finally discuss their feelings...  
> OR...  
> Champagne, strawberries and a hot tub—you do the math ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Triggers:   
> Explicit language, sexual situations, SMUTT, swearing
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> ________________________________________

**Author’s Notes** **:**  

Here’s the playlist for this chapter:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNnDRNvm62c&index=1&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXmacZHcmHXQ6Cl-95R4fDO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNnDRNvm62c&index=1&list=PLlVqMq0qWzjXmacZHcmHXQ6Cl-95R4fDO)

 

____________________________

_ Previous Chapter Ending: _

_“I cannot believe my best friend would stoop to such a low level—a man’s strawberries are sacred—you’re evil incarnate, Jeon Jungkook...but I will agree to your terms with one minor condition...” the older boy pokes Jungkook in the chest to make his point._

_Jungkook laughs at his failed attempt at intimidation, “Alright hyung, what’s your minor condition?”_

_Taehyung slips off his backpack, dropping it on the picnic table behind them, “Instead of hot chocolate we drink champagne—and you have to drink at least two glasses...in the Jacuzzi.”_

______________________________

 

**_Champagne & Strawberries_ **

 

“But I don’t even like—ugh, fine, whatever...and what hot tub?”  The younger concedes.

 

Taehyung points to the large shed off the deck, “Yeah who knew, I thought it was for yard equipment too—but it’s a 4-person hot tub and the sound system from the dance studio is wired to a pair of Samsung speakers with a remote control...it’s pretty lit, I checked it out while you were sleeping.”

 

“Geez, any more hidden luxuries in this place we’ve overlooked—I feel like a fool for not looking around when we got here!”  The younger boy rolls his eyes.

 

Taehyung snickers, “You?  Shit, Kangin must think I’m a raging moron—first the dance studio now the Jacuzzi...right under my fucking nose!”

 

Jungkook sighs deeply, “Is that supposed to make me feel better—because that makes me a moron by association...”

 

“Stop it Kookie—I’m older so I’ll take those hits—I’m the idiot...not you.”

 

Jungkook chuckles, “Fine hyung, have it your way.  Now, what about swim trunks?  A cabin in the woods didn’t exactly scream swimming opportunity so I didn’t pack any, boxers okay?”

 

The older boy laughs, “Yup, that’s all I have too.”

 

Jungkook smiles, “Alright, you get the food and I’ll work the playlist.”

 

Taehyung gives the younger boy a huge grin, picking up his backpack and they head into the house.

 

After Taehyung changes he makes his way into the kitchen—retrieves the chocolate-covered strawberries, champagne and a couple long-stemmed glasses from the dining room...before heading to the Jacuzzi.

 

Earlier, while Jungkook was sleeping, Taehyung had snuck out to turn the heat up on the hot tub—the water should be toasty-warm by now.

 

He flips the switch next to the door and four red Chinese lanterns blink on, casting a dim hue over the room.

 

Taehyung sets the food and stemware down on the bench-table—next to the remote control for the sound system and a small, brown bottle—then he slides the cover off the hot tub...Taehyung smirks as the steam billows up around him.

 

Locating the controls for the whirlpool jets, he turns the dial up—the water gurgles and churns inside the tub—returning to the table he picks up the glass bottle to read the label... _Clary Sage pure essential oil for: anti-depressant, mood balancing and mild aphrodisiac.  Add 6-10 drops to bath/hot tub._  

 

Taehyung adds ten drops to the water—the soft fragrance of lavender, infused with green tea, fills his nostrils—he screws the cap on with a satisfied smile as Jungkook enters, “Music’s ready, hyung...” he says tossing a couple towels on the nearest chair, “—where’s the remote?”

 

“I got it here—help me move this next to the tub...”

 

After they get the tall, narrow table relocated, Jungkook figures out the controls for the sound system while Taehyung pops the cork on the champagne and fills their glasses, “Wow, that sound’s amazing, Kook...” he says as _Only You_ , by Girls Generation, spills from the speakers, “—come on, let’s get in...” he mumbles, pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing it on a nearby chair.

 

Jungkook removes his tank top and throws it with Taehyung’s, then eases his body into the heated water next to the older boy, “What’s that smell?”

 

When he’s settled, Taehyung passes the younger boy his champagne, “Oh, I added some scented oil to the water—hope that’s alright...”

 

“Yeah, it smells good actually...” he says leaning back.

 

“Cheers!”  Taehyung says, clinking their glasses together.

 

The younger boy takes a sip from his glass, “What, no elaborate toast?”  Jungkook teases.

 

Taehyung chuckles, “Keepin it simple...it’s late.”

 

The ebony-haired boy smiles, taking another sip from his flute, “Not bad, it usually tastes like stale beer.”

 

Taehyung laughs, “I know, right?  Okay, so there’s 9 strawberries...” he says, popping the plastic lid off the package, “—three each of white, milk and dark chocolate—I say we eat one of each flavor...and with the last three we play a game.”

 

Jungkook takes another drink from his glass eyeing his friend cautiously, “What kind of game?”

 

“I have one in mind but if you have a suggestion, I’m listening...” the older boy says picking up a dark chocolate berry by the green stem and biting into it, “—oh yeah, these are heavenly...” he purrs, leaning his head back chewing.

 

The younger boy starts with the white chocolate, nibbling at the edges and sipping his drink, “So what’s the game?”

 

Taehyung’s eyes are closed, he speaks lazily, “It’s food...so I was thinking Pepero.”

 

Jungkook looks at the strawberry he’s holding, left eyebrow raising, “That’ll be a challenge.”

 

“Naw, just hold it between your teeth as the other takes small bites—it’s all about strategy—not skill or speed...” the older boy says sipping his champagne.

 

“Riiight, skill...” the younger boy scoffs, draining his glass, “—refill please.”

 

Taehyung sits up, drops the strawberry stem on the table and picks up the bottle to fill their glasses, “You want a practice round or shall we just do it?”

 

“We can use one of mine for practice...” Jungkook says taking a healthy drink from his glass before setting it down, “You want dark or milk chocolate?”  He asks.

 

“If you’re holding and I’m biting then I’ll take the dark...” Taehyung says placing his drink on the table, turning in his seat to face the younger boy.

 

Jungkook places the stem-end of the berry firmly between his front teeth and leans forward—Taehyung meets him halfway...hands on the younger boy’s thighs for support as he begins taking small bites.

 

Taehyung nibbles his way through the berry—continually pressing forward...hands sliding further up the younger boy’s thighs.

 

It doesn’t take long to complete the practice round, “Success...” Taehyung hoots, picking up his drink, “—even with my hands slipping.”

 

Jungkook removes the leftover piece from his mouth, “I need to beat this length, right, hyung?”

 

Taehyung smiles brightly, “Yup, if you want to count the practice round we can—if not, we’ll start with you—I’ll try to beat your stub...technically we can each win once and the third strawberry will be a tie-breaker.”

 

The younger boy finishes his glass of champagne, “We can count it—set me up with the milk chocolate, when you’re ready.”  He says reaching for the bottle.

 

“Better take it easy on that stuff—it’ll hit you all at once...” Taehyung says, reaching for the strawberry.

 

Jungkook chuckles, “Sorry, it makes the chocolate taste better—how is that even possible?”

 

Taehyung takes a drink before setting his glass down, “I have no idea, but it works.  You ready?”

 

“Yup...” the younger boy nods getting to his feet, water splashing and dripping around him, “—stretch your legs out, hyung.”

 

Taehyung laughs, “Is this your strategy...holding me down?” 

 

“You won’t be laughing when I win...” he says, straddling the older boy’s thighs.

 

“I hope you’re comfy, Kook.”  Taehyung says, the younger boy settling on his lap—knees braced on the bench seat and palms resting on his shoulders.

 

Jungkook giggles, “Perfect, thanks.”

 

Taehyung bites gently into the flesh of the strawberry—below the green leafy part—then nods his head for Jungkook to start.

 

The younger boy nips off the tip, chewing before continuing with smallish bites.

 

Both boys have their eyes open, watching one another—Taehyung’s hands are resting on Jungkook’s bent knees under the water... the older boy drags his fingers up thick thighs, “S-stop...tick...ling...” Jungkook says around nibbles and giggles.

 

Taehyung chuckles, moving his hands to the younger boy’s waist.

 

Jungkook nips carefully around the base of the strawberry—arms wrapping around the older boy’s neck, resting on his shoulders for leverage—their chests are pressed tightly together, noses rubbing, as he takes his last bite...their eyes lock for a second before Jungkook sits up.

 

“You won that round...” Taehyung declares, looking at the small stub, “—but now, it’s _my_ turn.”

 

The younger boy makes to get up, “Where do you think you’re going...” Taehyung asks, fingers digging into Jungkook’s waist, “—stay here, I’m going to use your tactics against you.”

  
Jungkook leans forward, reaching for his glass, “Sounds like desperation, hyung...” he chuckles, “—you want the last dark?”

 

“Nope, give me a white chocolate—I’ll use your _weakness_ against you as well.”

 

Jungkook takes a sip from his glass—bubbles tickling his nose, “I was right...” he giggles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, “—you’re desperation **is** showing!”

 

“Shush...” Taehyung admonishes, taking the younger boy’s glass, handing him the berry, “—you have a job to do...”

 

_Don’t Move_ by Davichi funnels through the speakers as Jungkook places the berry firmly between his teeth—Taehyung leans his back against the tub wall—fingers framing the younger boy’s face, “Follow my lead, Kookie...” he says with a wink, pulling Jungkook forward to take his first bite.

 

Each time Taehyung nibbles at the berry he pulls back slightly to watch Jungkook’s reaction—the closer their lips get...the larger Jungkook’s pupils become.

 

Taehyung decides to mess with the younger boy—the next time he pulls Jungkook forward, he licks at the boy’s lips instead of biting the berry—Jungkook’s eyes flutter shut...a small gasp slipping from his throat, “Angh...”

 

The older boy freezes—the urge to kiss Jungkook crashes through him...like waves washing over the beach.

 

Jungkook’s fingers dig into his shoulders as Taehyung whispers, “Jung-ah, I’m gonna take the berry...don’t move.”

 

The younger boy remains still as Taehyung gently tilts his head to the side—plucking the berry free with his teeth...then rests their foreheads together.

 

Taehyung hums along with Davichi—one hand sliding to the nape of Jungkook’s neck...free hand blindly depositing the berry stem on the table behind him.

 

He leans back to gaze at Jungkook’s face—palm cupping the younger boy’s cheek, “Hey...” he whispers.

 

Jungkook’s eyes open slowly, “You have chocolate on your mouth...” Taehyung murmurs, right before dragging a warm, wet tongue across the younger boy’s bottom lip—this time it’s much slower and pronounced...definitely with purpose.

 

Taehyung feels a shudder ripple through the younger boy as he tugs Jungkook’s lip into his mouth—sucking on it...swallowing the glob of chocolate.

 

Jungkook’s hands slip to Taehyung’s nape, “G-gawd...” the younger boy breathes out, fingers curling tightly around blond locks.

 

Taehyung pulls back to let the younger boy catch his breath or change his mind, “You taste like...more...” he murmurs, tongue slicking over his own lips.

 

But Jungkook isn’t in the mood for teasing, “M-more...” his voice is low and raw, “—yesss...” he stammers, forcing the older boy’s head closer—lips barely touching, mouths open, breathing each other’s air...

 

“Jung-ah...” Taehyung breathes out the younger boy’s name like a prayer—and then they’re kissing...

 

Taehyung knows he shouldn’t be doing this—Jungkook’s tipsy from the champagne—but with the younger boy sitting on his lap, kissing back so eagerly...it’s impossible for Taehyung to muster the will to speak the word _no_.

 

He’s wanted this for too long—the thought of Jungkook pulling him closer and moaning against his mouth only makes Taehyung need the boy more—he deepens the kiss, licking into the younger’s mouth...stealing the very breath from his lungs.

 

Jungkook’s fingers twist and tug at the older boy’s hair—hips rocking against Taehyung’s thighs...little whimpers spilling over red, swollen lips, “W-want...n-need...” the broken words are muffled and breathy.

 

Taehyung stills, both hands framing the younger boy’s face as he speaks, “Tell me—tell me what you want Jung-ah—I’ll give you anything, everything...just say the words.”

 

“Need you so bad...” the plea tumbles recklessly from the younger boy’s mouth as Jungkook pulls him into a sloppy kiss only to break away abruptly, “—please...”

 

Taehyung hesitates—he doesn’t want to stop...but he needs to make sure this is Jungkook talking and not the alcohol or the aphrodisiac, “Do you mean that—because we’ve been drinking—and if we do _this_...”

 

Jungkook doesn’t let him finish that thought, “I want _you_ Tae...” he says, looking at his best friend with clear eyes.

 

The confession spills from loose lips—dusty words collected over time—Jungkook’s voice sounds foreign...it’s thick and grates harshly against his own ears.

 

The pad of Taehyung’s thumbs brush softly against the younger boy’s flushed cheeks—Taehyung knows what he wants...silently vowing to follow his instincts this time.

 

His voice is low and raspy, making Jungkook’s cock twitch, “Then let’s go inside...” he suggests.

 

Jungkook nods his head—not trusting his own voice—slipping off Taehyung’s lap to stand on shaky legs...glad for the dim lighting and pressure from the churning water, keeping him upright.

 

Jungkook’s mouth goes dry from the sight of the beautiful boy in front of him—water swirling around a trim waist as he stands, rivulets flowing over toned muscles and tanned skin...gushing back into the tub.

 

Taehyung hikes a leg up and over the side of the tub, feet landing gently on the hard wood floor, “Kook-ah, you’re staring...” he says with a wink.

 

The younger boy quickly averts his gaze, climbing from the tub— _fucking hell, there’s no way I could do this totally sober_ —he ponders, reminding himself to breathe— _he shakes my heart...scatters my senses to the four winds with a simple touch._

 

Taehyung meets him halfway—draping the large, fluffy towel over his shoulders, “You can go in, I’m going to grab the strawberries—I don’t wanna leave them for a mischievous raccoon...” he says turning off the controls for the heat and whirlpool jets.

 

“Might as well pick up now—there’s not a lot to do...” Jungkook says turning the music off and helping Taehyung slide the lightweight cover over the top of the tub, “—that way we don’t have to worry about it later.”

 

Jungkook slings their shirts over his shoulder then grabs the champagne bottle and glasses, “This is about gone—maybe half a glass left...” he says reaching for the light switch.

 

Taehyung pulls the door closed behind them, “We’ll just put everything in the fridge for now.”

 

The boys make the short trek to cabin in relative silence—both occupied by internal musings—the sky is a dark indigo, making the full moon and stars shockingly bright...a strong breezes sweeps around them as they walk and Taehyung sends a quiet _thank you_ to the universe for the beautiful boy next to him.

 

They enter through the kitchen door from the back deck.

 

Taehyung flips on the nearest light switch—the lamp over the kitchen sink hums to life— _Breathe_ by Lee Hi echoes through the empty cabin, “Just set those down—I’ll put everything away...you can go dry off first.  Are you hungry Koo...”

 

The word dies on his tongue as Jungkook pushes him against the counter, attaching their lips—the kiss is brief...entirely too quick for Taehyung’s liking, “Starving...” Jungkook whispers, voice low and rough around the edges, “—don’t take too long...” he mutters against the older boy’s lips.

 

Taehyung’s left speechless—blood pounding through his veins at an alarming rate—as he watches the younger boy leave the room, “I couldn’t be more whipped...” he mumbles to himself rushing to put the food away and glasses in the dishwasher.

 

Before heading to the bedroom he makes a quick detour to the dining room to grab the centerpiece from the table—three white pillar candles set on a ceramic plate surrounded by medium-sized, smooth pink stones...maybe rose quarts, he’s not sure.

 

Taehyung opens drawers on the china hutch until he finds a longneck lighter then takes everything to the bedroom—placing the tray on the small table near Jungkook’s side of the bed—he lights the candles then sets the lighter aside...a thought crosses his mind.

 

He reaches down, opening the drawer— _empty_ —he moves around the foot of the bed to check the table on his side, “Hmm...where the hell...” he mutters under his breath.

 

Taehyung walks to his closet thinking—grabs a dry pair of boxers and a t-shirt—then returns to Jungkook’s side of the bed to turn off the lamp.

 

He drops his clothes on the bed then sits down, still wondering, “Maybe they’re...” he starts, stopping short, eyes snapping to the bathroom door when he hears the blow-dryer shut off.

 

When Jungkook emerges from the bathroom his eyes land on the candles first, Taehyung second, “Your turn...” he says with a shy smile, setting two objects on the table within easy reach of the bed.

 

The older boy’s eyes fall over the items in recognition—lube and condoms, what he was searching for earlier...his mouth twists into a boxy grin as he stands, “You can open the sliding door if you want—I’m okay either way...but it’s already a little warm in here.”

 

Jungkook’s fingers fiddle with the towel, still wrapped around Taehyung’s waist, “Hmm, I’ll open it—not like anyone’s around to hear us...” he whispers looking down, unable to meet the older boy eyes.

 

Taehyung slips a knuckle under Jungkook’s chin, raising it, “I need you to be sure about this, Jung-ah...” he implores, “—I’ll understand if you’re not...”

 

Jungkook’s lips cuts him off, “I want this hyung...” he murmurs against Taehyung’s mouth, “—but only if you do...consent works both ways.”

 

Taehyung’s hand slips to the nape of the younger boy’s neck, “I’ve never been more certain of anything...” he says, placing a sweet kiss against Jungkook’s mouth, “Just give me a couple minutes to dry off...” he says picking up his clothes.

 

Jungkook gives him a soft smile then Taehyung makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door.

 

The younger boy walks over to the patio door—pulls the curtain back, flips the lock and slides the door open—there’s a stiff breeze blowing through the screen...it smells like rain.

 

Lately, he’s been drawn to tempests—the chaos and intense energy excites him, resonates deep in his soul...a stark reminder that he’s never truly in control of his own existence.

 

He opens the screen door, stepping onto the deck—it’s dark as he faces into the wind—he closes his eyes and stretches his arms out...like he’s flying.

 

Jungkook inhales the fresh mountain air— _I love this song,_ he thinks to himself—the well-known lyrics to Super Junior’s _Storm_ slipping easily over his tongue—gusts whipping and whirling around him...invisible fingers caressing his hair.

 

The younger boy loses track of time as he sings—his body feels light, mind clear—for the first time in months he doesn’t feel his emotions bubbling beneath his skin...threatening to drag him down, into his self-made pit of brimstone and Hell fire.

 

Taehyung hears thunder in the distance as he observes the younger boy for a moment before joining him.

 

He wraps his arms around Jungkook from behind—open mouth and teeth skimming over the sensitive skin below his ear, “You should cover this song...”

 

Jungkook sighs fingers coming to rest on the older boy’s forearms, “It’s not a solo project—you interested?”

 

“Of course...” Taehyung smiles against the younger boy’s neck, “I think Army Base would love a Taekook duet.”

 

Jungkook chuckles, “I’ll talk to Namjoon hyung when we get back...”

 

“I thought Yoongi hyung produced your last cover?”  Taehyung asks.

 

The younger boy clears his throat, “Yeah ‘um...we haven’t...I mean...he’s still struggling with the loss of his father...” he says weakly, “—besides, I’d rather work with Joonie hyung.”

 

“Uhm okay—I guess I haven’t noticed a difference...but then I’m not his partner.”  Taehyung offers.

 

Taehyung makes a note of how Jungkook tenses up while talking about Yoongi—he’ll speak with Kangin tomorrow...but changes the subject for now, “I don’t remember you being fascinated by storms...” Taehyung chuckles.

 

Jungkook turns around, arms looping around the older boy’s shoulders—previous tension evaporating with a coy smile—fingers carding through blond tresses, “I never used to be—lately though—I think how nice it’d be...the ability to control the madness around us...” he mumbles wistfully.

 

Taehyung tightens his hold around the younger boy’s waist, “Hey, you know I’m always here—if you ever need to talk about the chaos—I may not have an answer...but I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.”  He preens.

 

Jungkook smiles warmly, leaning forward to rub their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, “Hmm, and who said this...your boyfriend?”  The younger teases.

 

There’s a low rumble in the distance as a bright flash lights up the sky above them.

 

Taehyung stares into the younger boy’s eyes—like he’ll find the sum of all knowledge reflecting back if he looks hard enough, “My best friend...” he says, “—I’d like him to be my boyfriend...” he adds, almost whispering, “—but it’s a huge risk.”

 

“What if he already thinks of himself as yours—how will you ever know...” the younger boy asks staring up at the clouds, watching as they eclipse the brilliant glow of the moon, “—you should him ask, hyung.”

 

Taehyung moves his hand up, cupping the younger boy’s jaw—eyes tracking the movement of his thumb as it brushes across plump lips...thinking, “Jung-ah...” Taehyung starts, eyes finally lifting to meet Jungkook’s gaze, “—how _would_ you feel about being my boyfriend?”

 

Jungkook looks down trying to hide the saline pooling in his eyes—he hasn’t been this happy or sure of anything in months—but right now, he’s positive of one thing...his heart’s gonna burst into a million pieces from the pure joy flooding through his body.

 

A choked hiccup escapes as the tears spill over—his body trembles with the effort of trying to suppress the surge of emotions—until he remembers...he doesn’t have to hide the happy ones.

 

There’s another rumble of thunder, followed by a lightning strike close by—the wind picks up, thick clouds rolling in to block the starlight...the storm front’s moving in quickly.

 

“Jung-ah...” Taehyung croaks out, “—please, talk to me...” his voice strains, thinking the worst.

 

Jungkook’s so overwhelmed by his emotions he can’t speak so he tugs the older boy into a kiss—he tries to put everything he’s feeling into it...wants Taehyung to know how much he loves him.

 

Taehyung’s caught off-guard when the younger boy’s tongue slicks across his lips—asking for permission...which he grants with a moan.

 

They’re still kissing when the first raindrop falls—totally lost in each other’s embrace as the second drop hits—they don’t get a third warning...as the rain descends in sheets and a loud crack of thunder chases them inside.

 

Jungkook looks at Taehyung—they’re sopping wet—he wipes at the rain on the older boy’s cheek with an equally wet hand, “Wet—again...”

 

“And not in the _good_ way...” Taehyung replies without thinking.

 

The younger boy giggles, eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

 

Taehyung grips his wrist—halting his actions...eyes pleading, “Jung-ah?”

 

Jungkook’s lost for a moment before realizing he never answered the question—a soft smile graces the younger boy’s face, “When we were paired together...the first time...I fell in love with you...my heart doesn’t know how to love anyone else...” he whispers.

 

A crooked smile tugs at Taehyung’s lips, “You’re mine?”  He asks shyly.

 

Jungkook hums, “Hmm...I always have been, Tae.”

 

“I’ll never let you go, Jung-ah...I’ve love you so much...”  Taehyung breathes out, crashing their lips together.

 

Taehyung’s hands drop to the hem of Jungkook’s shirt, “Off...” he mumbles against the younger boy’s lips.

 

“You too...” Jungkook grumbles, discarding his dripping shirt on the floor with a plop, “—I’ll grab some towels...” he says darting into the bathroom.

 

He returns to the bedroom rubbing a towel over his hair, another wrapped around his waist and the third slung over his shoulder.

 

Pulling the towel from his head he’s immediately greeted by a nude Taehyung—correction, a naked and very aroused Taehyung—a crimson blush stains Jungkook’s cheeks as he hands over the towel...trying not to stare, “H-here...h-hyung...” he stammers, immediately hating how young and inexperienced he is.

 

“Oh, thanks...” Taehyung takes the towel, wrapping it around his waist.

 

Jungkook steps forward chuckling, “Let me...” he says rubbing the smaller towel over the older boy’s hair.

 

Taehyung’s almost positive Jungkook’s never had sex before but he’s compelled to ask, if only for the other’s comfort—he doesn’t want to ruin the younger boy’s first time by moving too fast...hell, Taehyung’s perfectly willing to take his time exploring, savoring and marking every centimeter of the younger boy’s body with his mouth.

 

It’s not like he hasn’t dreamt of this very moment—every night for the past three years—Taehyung’s got a very detailed plan (several actually)...and if Jungkook’s willing, sleep and eating are out of the picture ‘til around noon tomorrow.

 

“Jung-ah...” Taehyung clasps onto the younger boy’s wrists, looking him in the eye, “—have you done this before?”

 

Jungkook drops his head, “Uhm, s-some things with Mingyu...” he says, almost a whisper, “—but it d-didn’t...feel right...” he stops, becoming flustered—face heating up under the scrutiny.

 

“Hey...” Taehyung’s voice is soft and reassuring (he hopes), “—you know I don’t care about _‘the who’_ right?  I just want you to feel comfortable.  I want you to tell me if we’re moving too fast or if you don’t like something.  This is _our_ first time together and I want to make it as close to magical as possible, okay?”

 

“This is about you too...” Jungkook says with a shy smile.

 

Taehyung chuckles, “Yeah but honestly—I’ve thought about this a lot...and there isn’t anything you could possibly do to me I wouldn’t enjoy, Jung—ANGH!” 

 

The blond’s eyes slam shut as Jungkook drops Taehyung’s towel, palming the older boy’s erection, “So...I can touch you...right, hyung?”  He asks, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Taehyung manages a weak groan before opening his eyes to see his boyfriend’s satisfied grin, “Yeah...” he puffs out, “—I forgot...how fast...you pick things up...” he chokes out through Jungkook’s firm grip.

 

Jungkook’s free hand slips to Taehyung’s nape, tugging him close, “Hmm, I’ve had time to think too...” he says placing a small kiss at the corner of the blond’s mouth, “—and the first item on _my_ list is _taste_...” he says pushing Taehyung backwards, toward the bed.

 

Taehyung lets the younger boy push him down onto the mattress—he repositions himself to the center, as the younger boy sheds his own towel, “W-what’s second on this list?”  Taehyung asks.

 

Jungkook climbs onto the bed—stalking up his boyfriend’s body—tongue slicking over his bottom lip, “Making you cum...” he says without preamble.

 

Taehyung wonders if he should ask for a full reciting of this _list_ before they go any  further—just so he has an idea of how the night’s gonna play out—since, at this particular juncture...he’s incredibly lost.

 

Which is about the same time Jungkook’s warm, wet mouth swallows most of Taehyung’s cock—without so much as a word or curtesy lick—catching the older boy totally off-guard...as he promptly begins choking on his own spit and tongue.

 

Jungkook has the decency to pull off—with a lewd pop—making Taehyung cough more...big tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

 

The younger boy runs to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of water—glad to see his hyung breathing properly, “Here hyung, drink this...” he says, kneeling beside the older boy, patting him on the back.

 

Taehyung leans his back against the headboard drinking the water, “Wow...” he begins, stopping to cough and gulp down more water, “—that was fuckin attractive...” he chuckles looking at Jungkook, “—not sure how I’m gonna _top_ it though.”

 

Jungkook takes the water bottle from his hand, “You need more, hyung?”

 

“Naw, I’m good for the moment...” he says, closing his eyes—leaning his head back...and silently wondering how to get _the sexy_ back.

 

The younger boy reaches across him—setting the water on Taehyung’s nightstand—the next movement is Jungkook straddling his lap...then Taehyung feels arms wrapping around his shoulders, open mouth, wet tongue, and hard teeth pulling at tender skin, “ _You_ _topping_ is number three...” the younger boy murmurs against the older boy’s neck.

 

And just like that—Taehyung’s dick is hard enough to cut glass, “Gawd...” he growls—hips bucking up to meet Jungkook’s movements...hands dipping low, squeezing the younger boy’s firm ass cheeks, “—how do you feel about a combination package...” Taehyung asks.

 

Jungkook spreads his legs wider—bringing his cock down to grind harder against Taehyung’s, “I’m listening hyung...” he mumbles, canting his hips forward and back in a steady rhythm, lips tugging at the older boy’s earring.

 

Taehyung fits his hands between their bodies—brings their cocks together and strokes the shafts up and down, “Hmm, too dry—Kook, can you reach the lube?”

 

Jungkook smiles, eyes glittering in the candlelight, “Yeah, gimme a sec...” he slides off Taehyung’s lap and scoots across the king-sized bed to grab the lube and condoms.

 

He drops the latter on his pillow, handing the bottle of Wet Platinum to Taehyung as he climbs back into his previous position, “There’s also a strawberry-kiwi flavored lube...if you prefer.”

 

“Dunno, sounds pretty _gay_...” Taehyung chuckles.

 

Jungkook tugs the older boy’s face closer, “Can’t get any gayer, Tae...” he mumbles against Taehyung’s mouth, “—not even for your sweet ass...” he concludes, pulling the other boy into a passionate kiss.

 

For the what seemed the hundredth time tonight, Taehyung finds himself totally lost in the younger boy—it’s getting harder and harder to keep his brain engaged when Jungkook’s around, let alone when the younger’s acting dominant—and if this problem persists...well, Taehyung’s liable to walk off a fucking cliff in a daze, before they make it back to the goddamn city, where his life’s comparatively safe.

 

The younger boy leans back from the dizzying kiss—Taehyung chases his lips but Jungkook pushes his shoulders back, “Wanna watch you cum...” he moans, grinding the fleshy globes of his ass against the Taehyung’s thighs.

 

“1-2 Combo...” the blond whispers, opening the bottle then squirting a generous amount into the younger boy’s palm, “—massage your hands together to warm it up a little, first...” he says, bringing their cocks together, “—now, keep the shafts together and rub up and down...”

 

The glide and rhythm are absolutely fucking amazing—and Taehyung’s convinced that Jungkook’s a goddamn angel, “Je...zusss...you’re...fucking...per-fect...” he stutters out pulling the younger boy into a kiss—that has _too_ many teeth, _too_ much saliva and simply _too_ perfect...which is definitely too many _‘toos’_ to think about right now.

 

Jungkook breaks away, “Fuuuck...oh gawd...Tae...fuckin c-close...” he stammers, biting his bottom lip, thumb sliding over the tips just right.

 

“Cum...for me baby...” Taehyung mutters—fingers linked behind the younger boy’s neck as he dips his head down...sucking on a studded earlobe.

 

And Jungkook does—spraying his load over the older boy’s stomach with a guttural groan, “N-gaaawd!”

 

Jungkook continues to stroke them both—a little sloppier, but Taehyung doesn’t seem to mind—soon after, the older boy’s body goes rigid, fingers digging into Jungkook’s neck, “J-Jung-ah...” he gasps—orgasm ripping through him...thick white ropes spurting from the slit, coating Jungkook’s chest and dripping down his knuckles.

 

The younger boy manages a couple more pumps before he succumbs to temptation number one... _tasting_ Taehyung.

 

Jungkook unfurls his fingers from around their cocks—raises a cum-coated hand to his lips then pokes a finger inside his mouth, sucking off the sticky, salty substance—he repeats the process of savoring Taehyung’s essence (just like fried chicken)...until his hands are cum-free.

 

The blond stares at the younger boy—a single word on the tip of his tongue and slipping from his lips, “Cumslut...”

 

Jungkook removes the last finger from his mouth, “I just...” he manages to get out before Taehyung’s pulling him by the hair, teeth knocking together in a hard, almost violent, kiss.

 

“Fuck...” Taehyung growls, slamming Jungkook backwards onto the mattress—he follows crashing on top of the younger boy, “—you’re so...fucking...hot...” he grits out, positioning himself between Jungkook’s thighs.

 

Taehyung covers the squirming boy in nips, licks and kisses until Jungkook’s head is spinning and he can’t stop laughing, “H-hyung...st-stooop!”

 

The older boy halts his attack, “W-what, what’s wrong?”

 

“W-why are you like this...” Jungkook giggles his protest.

 

“Because...” he says, staring down at the beautiful boy, but doesn’t finish.

 

“Why?” He asks again...

 

The older boy’s mouth opens, but nothing comes out—he dips down, pressing a gentle kiss to Jungkook’s mouth...sucking on his bottom lip.

 

Taehyung kisses him again—pink muscle licking into the younger boy’s wet cavern—sliding over the roof of his mouth, his teeth...capturing Jungkook’s tongue to suck on it...claiming the boy...owning him...

 

When Taehyung pulls back the younger boy is breathless and pliant beneath him—fingers tangled tight in blond hair—Jungkook tugs him down for more...but Taehyung resists.

 

He watches Jungkook’s eyes as he tries to explain, “Because...” he begins, “—I’ve never met anyone who’s more perfect for me—in every possible way...” he whispers, “—you’re so beautiful and fun...and fucking filthy...” he jokes, choking on his tears “—and I love...everything...about you...” he sniffles, “—and I can’t believe...you’re finally here...” he sobs out, “—with me...but I feel like...when I wake tomorrow...this will be a dream...”

 

Jungkook pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as Taehyung speaks—saline streaming down his temples, soaking into the duvet—trembling hands caressing the strong arms of the beautiful boy spilling his heart out above him...

 

As he listens, for the first time in over a year Jungkook finally, _finally_ grasps onto a single reason to continue living. 

 

This incredible, lovely boy is a gift—and Jungkook’s willing to live the rest of his life, paying faithful homage to whatever heavenly deity he has too—just to keep this boy by his side, sharing his life and love...until the day comes when he takes his last breath. 

 

Because Jungkook’s absolutely, positively, head over heels, totally whipped and undoubtedly in love with this wonderful human being.

 

When Taehyung finishes he closes his eyes and tries to pull away—but Jungkook’s hold on the blond’s arms tightens, keeping him in place, “Hit and runs will never be allowed in our relationship...” he says, grip loosening when the older boy’s muscles relax and Taehyung’s able to pry his eyes open, “—this may feel like a dream Tae, but I promise you, with each new morning I’ll be by your side—for as many days or years as you allow me to stay—because I’ll never leave you...not after you’ve given me a reason to live.”

 

Jungkook blinks away tears, hands move up, framing the older boy’s face, “I love you Kim Taehyung...I always have...and I always will...” he whispers, pulling the older boy down into a kiss, “—don’t leave me...I wanna live...just for you...please...”

 

“Jung-ah, what do you mean _reason to live_?”  Taehyung ask cautiously.

 

The younger boy’s eyes close, tears overflowing, “P-please...don’t ask me tonight.  I promise—I’ll tell you everything but not now, not tonight.  I just want to be with you...like this...” Jungkook pleads, opening his eyes.

 

Jungkook knows he should tell Taehyung—but he’s positive the older boy will walk away from him in disgust when he finds out—and if Jungkook has to leave this ugly world _by his own hand_ then he’d like just one pleasant memory of love to take with him...his beautiful life with Taehyung.

 

Taehyung considers pushing the younger boy for an answer, but decides to wait—Jungkook will tell him in his own time—and for right now, the boy’s safe in Taehyung’s arms...exactly where he plans to keep him, “Alright Kook-ah, we’ll save that conversation for later.”

 

Taehyung says, kissing the younger boy so deeply he’s almost positive his soul is singed at the edges from the heat.

 

When he pulls back he can see the love in his boyfriend’s eyes, “I want this Jung-ah...I need you...together forever...and I promise...I’ll never leave you.” 

 

 

 

_To Be Continued_

 

 

 

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter—I have no excuse other than I’ve been busy writing/posting many other things...although that’s still an excuse, lol!
> 
> I would like to thank marshmallow_83 (a very special reader who follows me on AFF and WP) for reminding me this series even existed—cause yup, totally blanked my brain!!! 
> 
> Hopefully it won’t take me forever (fingers crossed) to update chapter 6—but I give no promises as I have a graduation and wedding in May to prepare for...heaven keep me from losing my f*ckin mind, js! 
> 
> Many Blessings,  
> ^___^ PJ


End file.
